


Star Wars: Into The Black Unknown

by Darthveyrax



Series: Into The Black Unknown [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthveyrax/pseuds/Darthveyrax
Summary: Hiding in the shadows is the Sith. While the Jedi flourish over the galaxy, the Sith secretly come to power. One remaining Sith finds a small boy and with the help of the dark side, transforms him into one of the most destructive Sith that ever existed!





	Star Wars: Into The Black Unknown

CALAHAAD, ZIOST  
(1 MILLION YEARS A.B.Y.)

Cameron Drill stood in front of his ship, The Phoenix while waiting for the JSF (Jedi Strike Force) to arrive. Three customs guards had detained him as soon as he landed and demanded to know what the cargo was he was delivering. He told them but they had to call for the Jedi for an extensive search. Three JSF finally showed up an hour before the ports were to close.

"You are being detained because this ship has been seen around Korriban." One older JSF investigator said as he walked around the ship. "How long have you had it?" he asked.

The pissed off pilot, tossed his cigar on the ground and blew smoke in the Jedi's face. "I got this ship six months ago as a gift from my father and there's no way I've been around Korriban. I would have been shot down. I just got out of the Republic Navy." He said in a upset tone. The jedi walked over and stood in front of him.  
"Who is your father?"  
Cameron was getting madder by the minute. "Admiral John Drill gave me the ship. Here is his comlink, perhaps you'd like to talk to him." He said holding it up to the Jedi's face. The Jedi looked around and shook his head.  
"You're clear Cameron to unload, there won't be anymore problems Sir." the port guard said.

"You'll pay for this shipment if any of it goes bad." He said as his droids began unloading it from the ship.  
Fifty droids came out of the ship and began unloading it's cargo an hour before the markets closed. As he was putting his equipment back into his ship and preparing to leave, when a black hooded figure walked toward him.  
Cameron ignored him and slowly crept up the ramp. The figure moved faster and stood behind him as he made his way to the entrance.  
"Excuse me sir, might I have a moment of your time?"

The ship's pilot turned to face a covered man holding a Republic Cred card out at him. "I'll give you this if you can take me to Coruscant and then to Korriban."

Off the bat Cameron shook his head, "I can't go to Korriban. The Republic's three best fleets have encircled the planet and they will destroy anyone who get close to that place. Sorry sir but I cannot." The hooded man felt a tug from the dark side of the force and quickly changed his mind. Waving his hand he spoke using the Force.

"You will take me to Coruscant at once!"

"I would be happy to take you to Coruscant at once my lord!" he said and stepped aside as the figure entered the ship and sat down. Cameron sat at the controls and left the planet. The ship cleared the gravitational pull and went into hyperspace.

The Dark master felt a disturbance in the force on Coruscant, one almost as powerful as his own when his master found him. A few hours later the ship entered the planet's atmosphere and landed on Coruscant in the Underworld. Behind him a JSF fighter landed, ten jedi exited and began to interrogate Cameron. The dark lord force ran as they shot the pilot down and killed him. They began to pursue the dark warrior who was wounded and getting tired. He saw an old abandoned building with a broken window and leapt inside. THe dark lord of the Sith quickly looked around and saw nothing. It began to rain and the exhausted man sat on the floor and fell asleep.

Hours passed and the JSF called for backup and began searching the old building for the Dark lord. The ground floor was blasted out from a previous war and looked like it had been there for thousands of years. A short boy with tattered clothing and no shoes was moving through slowly looking for food when a JSF squad found him.

"Hey kid, have you seen a black hooded man running around here?" They asked as a trooper grabbed the smelly boy and held him up. The boy was so startled and scared that he held his arms up and fell out of the soldier's grip and onto the wet ground. He began to shiver as he tried to stand up. The dark lord felt the Force once again and opened his eyes. He got up and looked out of the window. The boy was the one and he would get him.

"I'm sorry that I'm no help for you. I'm looking for food and shelter before the rain falls any harder." He began looking around on the ground as the soldiers nodded their heads. An elite jedi activated his lightsaber and the boy's face glowed blue. The boy stood up and into the eyes of the jedi he concentrated hard on the blade and a few seconds later, it thrusted forward over his head and into the throat of a soldier. The boy used the force and threw the jedi into the building to his left as the Dark lord exited the window and landed on his feet beside the enemy.

"I said that I was looking for food and shelter and I don't need this crap!" He yelled as the other three soldiers aimed their rifles at his head. The Dark lord used the Force and threw them into each other and then scattered them across the sky. He stood in front of the boy as the jedi got up, reactivated his weapon and charged the hooded man. The boy held up his hand and grabbed the man with the lightsaber. He tightened up his grip and the Jedi's bones began cracking and breaking. He screamed as the Dark lord moved out of the way and watched. He smiled in acknowledgment as the boy used one hand to hold the jedi two meters from the ground and the other to break him from the inside out. When there was nothing left and the Jedi was dead, the boy threw the man into the window that the dark lord came out of and took his lightsaber. He held the weapon up to his face and watched as the rain burned and zapped as it hit the blade. He deactivated the weapon and looked up at the hooded man standing next to him. He raised his hand up and gave the weapon away.

The dark lord was pleased at the deeds that the boy performed and held out his hand. "Come with me young one and we'll get you some better clothing, food and a much warmer place to sleep."  
The two entered a taxi and went to the Industrial Sector of the planet into an old abandoned buiding where the Dark lord took him to the lavatory to shower and change his clothes. Later he was able to eat and then shown to his quarters to get some sleep. The boy slept as the Dark lord watched over him closely. He slept for two days and ate enough food fo feed a squad of soldiers. When he woke, the dark lord stood in the hangar bay with the door open, watching the cool breeze blow in from the rain. The boy approached and stood next to the dark lord. Together they both watched the traffic fly by as the rain continued to fall.  
"Sir, I want to learn the powers that you have. So when the Jedi come for me the next time, I can kill them."  
The man turned toward him and crouched down to face him. "How old are you young one?"

The boy stood up straight and tall and said, "Twelve...in a few days."  
"Where are you from?" he asked.  
"I was born here, sir. My parents gave me up to the Jedi. They were very forcible and I didn't like how they treated me. I killed the investigating master on the way back to the palace and ran away." 

"How long ago was that?" He asked the boy who quickly answered. "That was two years ago." The Dark lord nodded slowly and rubbed his chin.

"As my apprentice I can show you the galaxy and teach you how to fight, teach you to speak many languages. I can even show you how to master the Force. To slam your enemies against and through walls, break bones, to bend the will of your enemies to do whatever you command them to do. I can teach you to wield a lightsaber and destroy anyone that gets in your way! To walk in darkness and not be seen or heard by anyone. To be a master of death!"

The dark lord stood up as the boy knelt down and lowered his head. "I would be honored to be your apprentice Master!" He said while the Dark lord stood above him. He closed his eyes and drew on the Force for a moment. He let the powers of the dark side engulf him completely as he thought of a name for his apprentice. Ancient Sith lords whispered to him and finally gave him a name. He opened his eyes and placed his hand on the top of the boy's head.

"From now on young one, you will be known as Darth....Calous!"

Chapter 2

Coruscant Industrial Sector  
8AM

The boy stood in front of the dark lord in a black robe. His master stood in front of a black marbled throne facing him.

"This is your new life, everything that you were is now gone. Everything that you will be is now." The dark master walked around the boy as he spoke and stopped in front of him.

"From now on you will address me as Master or Lord Scourgeis."

Calous bowed to his dark master and pulled the hood over his head. "I'm ready Master." he said as the dark lord pulled a lightsaber from his robe and gave it to him.

"This lightsaber is one of the many weapons that the Sith uses in combat against our enemies. Here you will learn them all starting with this one. It's a training saber, so it won't cut you to pieces but touching it will burn and you will get hurt from it. In time you will learn to destroy our enemies with this weapon and it will keep you alive."

He waved his hand at a droid who entered the room holding a green lightsaber. The dark master gave instructions on how his apprentice could disarm the droid and left the boy to do so. He did with such precision and speed that the droid fell to pieces with each hit that the boy gave. 

Darth Scourgeis ordered droids to give his apprentice more practice to fight with the weapon. Each time Calous reduced the droids to nothing more than a pile of useless parts. For the first day of his apprenticeship, the dark lord tired out his student but kept pressing him further and further to see how long he could fight. The young boy lasted all day and night. He was about to fall over from exhaustion when the dark lord stood up from his throne and held up his hand.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. He took the weapon from his young apprentice and dismissed him.

Weeks turned into months and months almost became a year. The dark lord took his apprentice to the Underground horrors of Coruscant. The two walked slowly down an old filthy alley. Trash strewn everywhere, dead bodies ripped apart. The apprentice showed no mercy or regret and moved on. Calous looked around and tried to make out what was ahead. It was getting darker and darker. The boy sensed trouble and began to scan the area. Darth Scourgeis stopped as Calous took a few steps ahead. He turned and faced his master.

"You're sending me in there. Into the black unknown? With no weapon to resolve a matter of your personal business." Calous turned and walked into the darkness. "Go home Master, I'll see you in the morning." he said and walked away.

The dark master used the force and pulled the boy to him and crouched down to speak to him. "You don't ever question me like that again young one. I can take you back to where I found you, scrounging for food like an animal and looking for shelter, clothing all tattered and ripped apart or I can just kill you here and move on." He said as Calous nodded slowly and before he could apologize, the dark lord pointed for him to go away. He waited a few minutes and then followed his student. His weapon was not needed to help. The young apprentice had already run into a few problems and was finishing them off when the dark master caught up to his student. He remained silent and used the force to mask his presence and it worked. Calous had no idea that his master was near. A human male approached the young apprentice with his hands up and spoke to him.

"I have your master's payment and a gift." he said slowly handing the boy an envelope. Calous sensed that the man was going to hit him. He used the force, took the envelope and force pushed him into a building pillar. His back cracked and he let out a loud grunt and fell on the ground. His friends crowded around his limp body and checked him. He was dead. They stood up and looked at Calous.

"Walk away and you'll live a while longer. Take a step toward me and you all die!"

The group of men busted out laughing and moved against the evil apprentice. He saw how everything was going to transpire and prepared himself quickly for their attacks. The first man moved into the light and Calous saw that he was a tall and muscular Bothan. He used the force once again and blew dirt into the group's faces. The Bothan covered his face while he watched his comrades fall to their knees.

"Come on you drunks, it's just a little boy! Get your guns and let's kill this little bastard!" One human man moved in the darkness and as quiet as the dead he snuck up behind Calous and grabbed him around the throat with his arm. The other men stood around and waited for their chance to get revenge on the young boy. Even though no one could see him, he gave an evil look to the men standing before him. Calous dropped to his knees and put his arms above his head and got out of the headlock he was in. He reached out using the force and power punched the Bothan in the chest as hard as he could. The alien flew into the others in the group and fell to the ground. Calous stood before them and reached out to the force once again. This time behind to his master and grabbed his lightsaber. The weapon ignited and gave a bright red glow as the men stared on in horror. The apprentice faced forward and swung the blade behind him. It met the neck of the man that grabbed Calous and took off his head. The body fell to the ground and the men all got up and ran away screaming.  
Darth Scourgeis walked over, used the force and took the weapon away while using the force to heal Calous's neck.  
"Is that better?" he asked. Calous nodded and handed him the envelope.

The two returned to the citidel. The apprentice stood in front of the dark master as he sat in his throne. "You were not supposed to kill that man with a lightsaber Calous. If I wanted the Jedi to know we exist I would have marched to the front door and announced our arrival. I am meeting with some people from the Zarlax system, K-486 will need your help installing the citidel's defenses while I attend this meeting."

Calous bowed to Darth Scourgeis who dismissed him to his duties. A few hours passed and a shuttle arrived at the hangar. The apprentice and K-486 were busy programming a team of droids to install traps and other defenses in and around the citidel. Without disturbing his master after his work was done, Calous entered his quarters and cleaned himself up, changed his clothes and put on heavy battle armor. The dark lord was exiting with his Muun guests when they saw the apprentice sparring. K-486 took the safeties off of all battle bots and the guests were led into a room to watch as the apprentice walked in the middle of a circle holding a staff. The group was a race of sith that were there to pledge their allegiance to the dark lord and give him a gift of credits and other items of the dark lord's interests.  
They watched as the apprentice ignited the staff and for the better part of the evening fought off more than five hundred deathbots without getting as much as a scratch. He stopped for a few moments and removed the armor, then resumed his swordplay with the droids wearing nothing but a loincloth covering his waist. The group was very amazed. The leader of the group, Taim Hust stood and walked over to Darth Scourgeis.

"You're apprentice is a very skilled warrior for such a young age. How old is he...ten?"  
"Almost twelve." the dark lord said as they stood and admired his skills with the lightsaber staff. A few more minutes the rest of the delegation rose from their seats and assembled near the dark lord. Calous finished his sparring and ordered the droids to clean up his mess of destruction from the floors. He stood at the back of the room and cleaned himself off with a towel as he watched Darth Scourgeis speak with their guests. K-486 hovered over to Calous and spoke.  
"Congratulations on a job well executed master! It will be some time before we get more droids for you to totally destroy them yet again."  
"Twelve hours is what it will take K-4. When I wake up in the morning, we will have an abundant supply of fodder for me to destroy in practice." Calous said as the dark lord led the group out of the room and back to the shuttle. The dark master bid them farewell as the shuttle left the planet. The apprentice went to the window and watched as the shuttle entered a large starfighter and went into hyperspace. The sky was clear and the dark lord entered the room and shut off the lights as Calous continued gazing up at the stars.  
"They were blown away by your lightsaber skills for such a young apprentice of the Sith." The two stood next to each other and watched the ships come and go.  
"Tomorrow is your birthday and I wanted to give you something early." Darth Scourgeis said placing a cylinderical pouch in his apprentice's hand.  
Calous looked down and opened the pouch. Inside was a lightsaber. He studied the hilt closely for a few minutes before looking up to Scourgeis.

"Thank you master, but why a gift? The Sith never give anything to their students except pain and fear." The dark master smiled, "I am much different than the average sith lord. I can't have you running around doing missions with a training blade, that's just cruel and evil. I don't have time to show you how to make one so I thought I'd be nice for once and give you one. Unless you want to use the practice saber on our enemies." Young Calous shook his head, "I will use it well." he said bowing to him. The dark lord bowed back and began explaining to him about the deadly weapon.  
"It was my first lightsaber and the same one that I used to kill my master but don't get any ideas just yet young one. You are far from that stage. You have much to learn."

Calous held the saber in his hand and ignited the weapon. The blade extended to it's full length with no sound and was very lightweight. When he shut off the weapon, the blade disappeared with no sound. There was no blade hum like with other sabers. "It's a stealth blade that activates and deactivates silent which also makes it faster and more easier to use." Darth Scourgeis turned to leave the room, "One last thing apprentice. The citidel's defenses are functioning excellent and the traps are all in place. Good work! Get some rest young one. Tomorrow is a very busy day!"

The next morning found the two sith standing in front of the jedi temple. It was raining but the two stayed completely dry as the guardians of peace and justice went on about their day. The dark lord turned to his apprentice, whispered a few ancient words and used the force to complete the spell. He then performed a spell nearly like the one on his apprentice and they entered the temple.

Chapter 3

Coruscant: Jedi Temple, 4 AM

The day began very early. Darth Scourgeis and Calous prepared a few gifts for some of their old friends and left the citadel. K-486 flew them to the Jedi Temple in an old junk shuttle.  
"Calous when we get there put on that armor under your robes and hide the lightsaber inside your cloak instead of on your belt. Preferably up your sleeve." He said handing him another lightsaber. "Put this one on your belt. It's a jedi saber. I'll perform the spells we'll need to get inside. First go to the masters quarters, then to the cafeteria, then to the Sith Containment rooms. I'll head to the Jedi High Council, the Museum and then meet you outside the rear entrance of the building. The spell will work for only a short time so we need to take advantage of it and complete our missions. We will watch the show from the citadel. May the dark side serve you well my apprentice, let us go K-4."

The shuttle began landing on the front platform of the temple while Calous put on his armor and covered it up with the jedi robes he was given. It began to rain very hard but the two stayed completely dry as the guardians of peace and justice went on about their day. It was still early and most of the Jedi were still asleep. The dark lord turned to his apprentice, whispered a few ancient words and used the force to complete the spell by waving his hand in front of Calous's face. He then performed a spell nearly like the one on his apprentice and they entered the temple. The two split up and the apprentice entered a lift just inside the entrance while Scourgeis went to the other end of the temple and up to the council chambers.  
It didn't take long for Calous to reach his first destination in front of the entrance to the Master's quarters there was a golden fountain. The dark apprentice reached into his cloak, grabbed a device and placed it under the arm of the jedi statue in the fountain and moved on. Next he arrived at the cafeteria and contacted the dark lord.  
"I went to my quarters and now I'm heading to breakfast." Calous said as his master continued radio silence and brushed his lip back and forth across the mic. The dark lord made his way to the base of the council tower and saw that the lifts were full of masters waiting to see the council for the daily missions and such. No one gave his funny looks or saw that he was out of place. He masked himself very well among the Jedi. He placed five devices around the the lifts and headed up to the council chambers foyer where he planted nearly all of the remaining devices he had. The Jedi saw nothing and suspected nothing as he got back in the lift and headed down to the Museum.  
Calous entered the cafeteria and walked around a huge buffet table as scores of robots were working fast for the thousands of apprentices that would flood the place in a matter of a couple of hours. The dark apprentice placed his devices around the extremely large room and tossed one on the top of a nuclear cooker. Someone saw that and moved to intervene.

"What's that you threw up there?" A voice said behind Calous. He shoved his hand up the sleeve of his tunic and grabbed the lightsaber while turning around to see a female apprentice standing there. He quickly searched for the words but could find none as to throw her off. He listened to his master communicating to him.  
"Don't kill her there apprentice, that would alert the entire temple. Tell her that you threw a party favor that will scare the cooks afterwhile." He smiled and repeated what the dark master told him to say.

"It's a party favor, it will explode and shower confetti at breakfast and scare the cook droids."  
The apprentice smiled and laughed and reached her hand out. "I'm taking a transporter with my master, a few other senators, the Queen and some high ranking officials and Jedi to Naboo to speak with the King. Could I have a few to detonate for some fun?"

Calous didn't need to hear his master give him the go ahead. He reached into his cloak and grabbed five clay devices, made them into a medium sized ball and gave it to her along with a small detonator. The dark apprentice stopped the girl as she was about to leave. "Don't detonate it until you are in space above Coruscant, the effects in the dark are awesome! Make sure everyone is there to see it!" She nodded and took the ball, placed it in her cloak and they both left the cafeteria. He pressed on to the Sith Containment area and saw that his master had just come out of there. The two met up and left the building. K-4 met them at the rear landing platform and they headed back home to the citadel. Once inside the hangar, Calous grabbed a chair and sat in the hangar with the doors open. Darth Scourgeis grabbed his comlink and spoke into it.

"The show is about to begin my friends and Calous has added an additional feature as well!" he sat down next to his dark apprentice while K-4 brought a table and two drinks to the sith. They carefully placed the detonators on the table and took a moment to wait for the added effect.

The female apprentice boarded the ship with her master, three senators from Naboo, Tatooine and Wenathm II. The Queen of Naboo also joined along with two jedi masters and their apprentices. The teen couldn't contain herself and placed the ball in the center of the floor as the ship blasted off from the landing pad. She waited for everyone to gather in a circle around the ball as she grabbed the detonator for a big surprise. The ship got above the planet into space.

Darth Scourgeis and Calous watched as the large transporter escorted by the Republic Navy entered into space. he used the dark side of the force to influence one of the pilots to shoot the ship at the same time that the apprentice hit the button of the detonator. The ship exploded and engulfed three escort ships into balls of fire, killing everyone. One escort ship remained to take the blame as the Sith pushed the detonator buttons.  
Explosions went off all over the Palace of Peace. They watched in the pouring rain as the blasts sent shockwaves and debris around the huge temple. The traffic had to be re-routed while the Jedi scrambled to help their fallen comrades. The sith lord congratulated his apprentice on a job very well done.

Later that day the news coverage from all over the galaxy arrived to cover the story. So far the blame was on the Republic Navy pilot that lived, including the attack on the temple and they had him in custody as well. The two Sith watched Coruscant News to see what information they had.

"This is Coruscant News live at the outer perimeter of the Jedi Temple where an hour ago multiple explosions hit including an escorted transport vehicle bound for Naboo. What we do know is that three escort Republic Navy pilots were killed along with the Queen of Naboo, three senators, three Jedi masters and their apprentices. The JSF has Tim Landly, a captain in the Republic Navy in custody and is currently questioning him in connection with the explosions. We also have word from the JSF investigators that no less than three thousand Jedi were killed inside the temple including all twelve council masters and the grand master as well. We will keep you updated as new information is given to us, stay tuned!" 

The dark lord slept uneasy that night, constantly tossing and turning. A voice whispered to him crying out for his presence.

"My Lord...Scourgeis...Your...help...is..needed...at...home...on...Korriban."

The dark lord opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Calous tapped on his master's door and entered.

"I hear it too Master." The dark lord nodded and held up his hand to silence him. as the voice continued.

"We know of the blockade from the JSF and can bring you through undetected and unseen. Take your ship with your apprentice and come home!"

Darth Scourgeis and Calous wasted no time. Together with the sith droids, they packed up everything into the starship and prepared to leave when the security sensors went off. K-486 picked up the pace and moved faster to reach the ship.  
The dark lord screamed to Calous but he was unable to hear him. Explosions hit the hangar doors as the apprentice got in the ship and sat behind the controls. He turned everything on, left the landing gear down and turned the ship around facing the large door. Outside a JSF destroyer hovered nearby firing missiles at the citadel building. The apprentice activated the cloaking device and waited for his master. Republic forces entered the building at the base and began searching for the two sith as the JSF starfighters arrived and joined in. Meanwhile Darth Scourgeis scrambled to his quarters to get his belongings and then to the library. The sith droids were getting slammed around the building as the republic continued shooting the hangar doors. Calous pulled the ship backwards in a vertical position and waited for the Jedi to shoot at the doors again. Moments later his patience paid off. The destroyer-class republic ship fired two missiles that hit the doors and blasted them in as Calous fired six missiles at the top of the hangar and through the top of the building and flew out of the hangar leaving the dark lord alone inside the building.

Darth Scourgeis no longer sensed his apprentice inside the building. He made his way into the library, took what he could and watched the security screens while setting the self destruct. The timer showed on the screen once and then disappeared. He then deactivated the explosive traps his apprentice set and left. The republic entered the hangar and ran through the building cutting off all exits for the dark lord to escape. Closer and closer they got to him as he force ran and jumped up toward the top of the citadel. He entered an old office area and ran toward the windows. Calous sensed his master's presence and dove the ship downward along the westside of the building. He broke the windows with the ship's wing and hovered under them while opening the top hatch. Darth Scourgeis dove out of the building, rolled to the hatch and fell in as the apprentice flew away. He entered the cockpit and sat down next to Calous and took the controls.

"Glad to see you master. I entered our destination into the navi-computer. I sensed that you set the citadel's self destruct charges and they should be going off now."  
The dark lord waved his hand at a radar screen that activated the ship's rear cameras. The two sith watched as the republic ships moved in to begin picking up their troops and Jedi when the building completely exploded. Ships fell to the ground below in a blaze of fire as the blast shockwave rocked the other ships around. The ship left the planet and ran into the JSF Fifth Fighter Squadron. The ships were already en-route to the sith ship when Calous activated the automated quad laser cannons. Darth Scourgeis waited for the ships to get closer. The Jedi caught up to the sith fast and prepared to fire when the apprentice fired the rear defense bomblet missiles while the sith lord activated the hyperdrive and disappeared in space. The JSF fighers returned to the ship.

Chapter 4

Korriban Space  
10PM

General Tavis ran to the bridge to intercept a message from Jedi Grand Master Vlas Kal-ta. The man entered and ran out of breath as he arrived at the holoprojector. "Sorry master Jedi, give me your update." He said as the Jedi began to speak.

"Your plan was well thought but was shot down in flames. I'm not sure if you were aware that the Sith hit the Coruscant temple and killed exactly forty two hundred Jedi, the Queen of Naboo and Senators from Wenathm II, Tatooine and Frexcure V. We followed the information given to us by a Muun spy. Unfortunatly they fought through our attack force a few hours ago and we lost a destroyer, fifteen JSF fighters and four shuttles in a self destruction blast set off by the Sith." The general wiped his face and shook his head as the hologram Jedi folded his arms.  
"I think they are headed towards you. If so--"  
He was cut off by the general who said, "We will not let them get by us Master Jedi! I'm ordering the fighters to increase their numbers during patrols." The Jedi bowed and disappeared from the holoprojector. The general turned to Admiral Forsk an ordered all wings to patrol the entire planet of Korriban.

Darth Scourgeis got up from the seat, stretched and walked over to the boarding ramp. Lying next to it was a large black cloth bag that no ordinary man could pick up. Calous walked by as the dark lord opened up the bag to look for damage.  
"Master, the droids saved everything that was in the citadel." The dark lord shook his head as he lifted his shirt and showed an empty belt. K-4 walked around and saw that he had no lightsaber. "You would be in deep trouble if your master saw that you lost your saber." Calous laughed and the dark lord gave him a stern look. He walked over and reached into his cloak, grabbed a lightsaber and tossed it to him.

"Don't lose that again Master or I'll have you clean the starship with a toothbrush!" He said laughing and handed him a survival bag of food and water. Calous went to to sit and Darth Scourgeis used the force quickly and took away his chair. Calous fell on the floor and the dark lord sat down and laughed. "My young apprentice, flattery will never get you anywhere! Now, down to business. We've been called home and we're halfway there. The next part is figuring out how to get to the planet." Calous picked his butt up off the floor and turned on the radar holoprojector in the center of the ship. The apprentice gave a report to his master and K-4.

"Since our attacks on the Jedi Temple yesterday, they got some info from someone that knows we were in the area. I'm still investigating that Master. As you can see from the holo that the Jedi have dispatched all fighter wings to patrol and wait for our arrival. We need to figure out how we're going to get there. I have one idea but if it fails, we will be stuck on the planet for a long time." Calous activated two holos on the screen, one of Korriban and one of the fighters. "Can we come out of hyperspace on the planet?"

Darth Scourgeis leaned back and thought for a second, then leaned forward and strapped himself in.  
"Yes it can be done and this ship can take it. The thing we would need to do is find a very long stretch of desert to land and then knowing the Jedi, they would raze the planet like Darth Malak did to Taris millions of years ago. There's a land speeder that would get us anywhere on the planet in a few hours."

Calous nodded and turned off the projector. He staggered a little, moved back and fell into a chair. The dark master got up and ran to his side. "Are you okay?"  
The apprentice's eyes widened for a second and he sat straight up looking at the sith lord. "I had a vision master. I know who the spy is! Our tall Muun friend." he said getting up slowly. Darth Scourgeis got up and went to the cockpit. "Everyone strap yourselves in!"

Calous and K-4 did as they were told and the dark lord pulled the ship out of hyperspace. Quickly he re-set the course for a different planet and the ship raced off once again. Calous took off his belt and ran to the cockpit. "Where are we going master?"

He looked up from the controls. "Ziost. It will also give the Republic some time to cool off and lighten their patrols away from our home planet so that when we do arrive, the Jedi won't know we're there. We'll also have a new company to back us and give us some credits as well." He smiled as Calous nodded. "Another step forward to mask ourselves from the Jedi and destroy them in time!"

Ziost (2 hours later)

Darth Scourgeis took the ship out of hyperspace and quickly cloaked it and flew under the blanket of night to near the planet's surface. He flew northwest and soon came to an ancient citadel. The dark lord began slowing down and shut the engines off to keep anyone from knowing they were there.The ship dropped to the ground and stopped a few meters away. He got out of the chair and grabbed his cloak. "Calous, stay here and watch the ship. Keep all of the lights off and if anything comes near kill it. I'll return within the hour." He put on his cloak, ran down the boarding ramp and disappeared in the dark of night. K-4 grabbed a silent assault rifle, turned on his long-range sensors and stood outside of the ship with the apprentice waiting for their master.

"Calous have you ever been to Ziost before?" K-4 whispered. Calous moved next to the droid and spoke, "No I was born on Coruscant. I've never been anywhere else before." The droid patted the apprentice on the shoulder. "In time you will Calous, in time you will."

The dark lord raced across the land under the cover of night and came to the Muun's weapons factory. An electric fence stood three meters high. The sith master jumped over it in a single hop, like nothing. Using the force he could sense the group. They had just got paid from the Republic and as he stealthly jumped on the roof of the building, an escorted Republic Corvette rose off from thelanding pad at the front of the factory and took off into space. The Muun were congratulating themselves on a job well done. The leader stood at the front of the group and began to speak.  
"Everyone did an awesome job! We sold out the Sith to the Jedi and got paid enough to save our company!"  
Darth Scourgeis activated his lightsaber and cut away a panel of roofing. He entered the building and scanned around to the Muun's office. Upon entering he ran into the company's secretary and quickly waved his hand in front of her face while whispering some ancient words.

"You didn't get paid enough money for the job you did against the Sith. Go kill them all except Taim Hust and then yourself!"

The dark lord smiled as she got into the cabinet and grabbed a laser rifle, put on her coat and went downstairs to the celebration. He got on the computer and began changing the company names and placing himself and Calous as the new owners. The secretary arrived and he heard the group congratulating her, then he heard screaming as she began shooting them. The job was done and Darth Scourgeis scrambled downstairs. The secretary was holding him at gunpoint when he walked into the light and the Muun began begging for his life. Hood up, the man knew who he was facing. The cloaked man placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You have done a wonderful job miss but your services are no longer needed." The woman looked at him and smiled, she then placed the gun barrel in her mouth and pulled the trigger. When the body fell to the floor, the dark lord pulled his hood down and stood before the sneaky liar. The Muun was speechless and leaned up against the wall with his mouth wide open.

"Before you die you are going to do something for me and my apprentice. Something that you owe to us for your treachery. You will turn your businesses, money and all over to me."  
The Muun shook his head no and sank down to the floor. The dark lord smiled and crouched down to the Muun. He spoke using the force to the worthless alien.

"Go to your office and do as I said." 

He got up and did was he was told. He sat in the office and changed everything around to Arctis Systems & Acquisitions. He transferred everything from his name and the fifteen dead aliens to the master and apprentice. When the work was done the Muun got up and went downstairs. The dark lord summoned Calous to the factory. When they arrived Arctis ordered his security droid to shoot the Muun and then dispose of the bodies. Calous took the droid and searched the factory for secret rooms while the dark lord studied what it was that the factory actually made.  
Morning came and the droids activated themselves for work. Freighters arrived and began loading the products inside and delivering them to Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine and a list of planets. Calous found his master and sat down with him at a large table in the office. He began to explain everything and got up from the table and motioned Calous to follow him.

"As you know the former owners are dead. They are the same people that were in the citadel the other night. They make weapons for the Republic and now we make weapons for them as well. They bring in sand from Tatooine, Ziost and Korriban to make glass for bombs and other items. Water from the Frexcure System for these survivalist packs. Metal from Mustafar for the guns and the war droids. We now make everything for the Republic. The rear of the factory houses the droids until the freighters come to pick them up. The food packs are picked up as needed by the Republic and they pay us every month."  
Calous looked around at the factory as Darth Scourgeis explained everything to him and showed him how they worked. The apprentice fought sleep and paid attention to his master.  
"I have one question, how much do they pay for all of this?" Calous asked.  
The sith master looked at the past records. "A little over five hundred million credits a month but that's for this factory alone. There are others on Mustafar, Tatooine, and five or six on Korriban but it's nearly abandoned... until now! All together there are more than thirty factories. All are operated and maintained by droids. The only humans are you and I."  
Calous smiled and rubbed his chin while observing the weapons factory. "So we can manufacture those War droids that you mentioned a few months ago?"  
Darth Scourgeis stood with his arms folded. "Oh yes my apprentice, we will...do that and more, much more! In time we'll have weapons, droids, vehicles, ships and all to help us destroy the Jedi!"

Chapter 5

Blood Mountain Valley, Southern Korriban (Six Years Later)  
7AM

Many years have passed as the dark lord of the Sith first took Calous as his student. Teaching him the ways of the dark side. Many training missions have taken them to many planets in the galaxy. Darth Scourgeis was a master of more than just waving a lightsaber but instructed his apprentice in the ways of enemy life throughtout the galaxy! Now he knew everything....or so he thinks!

Darth Scourgeis and his apprentice Calous (now eighteen years old) force ran across the desert. Moving faster than the naked eye could see. A JSF ground patrol squad was near and the two sith covered the distance very quickly. "I see the tank master. I can take it."

"Do your worst!" he yelled as Calous moved in closer to his master. They didn't slow down at all as the dark apprentice used the force and rolled the tank over and over on it's side. He laughed and picked it up, tossing it high into the air. A Republic Cruiser flew by overhead as he force threw it into the bridge. The ship automatically course corrected and pulled itself vertical as it was trying to go back into space. The two Sith stopped and watched.

"Well that's nothing I couldn't do." The dark lord said as Calous observed. The enormous ship traveled into the atmosphere and then lost momentum. For a few seconds the sith apprentice thought that it stopped. It did and then gravity began pulling it back down.

"It's not over yet Master. The show is still unraveling and if you don't move out of the way, that ship is going to bury you in the sand!" The two Sith ran as fast as they could while Calous looked overhead at the huge ship beginning to fall backwards from it's vertical position. They ran like they've never run before. The dark lord was not about to let his apprentice sense a weakness from him when it came to running but he was getting tired fast. Moments before the ship hit the ground, the sith jumped over the top of a mountain and slid down the other side! BOOOM! The ship slammed into the ground and exploded in the red sand and sent a shockwave that blasted the tops of most of the mountains off in a 5,000 meter radius and a huge cloud of red dusty sand into the air along with glass droplets raining down like fire.

"Now THAT is my worst Master!" he said as the small fire droplets fell on their robes and were beginning to burn through. Darth Scourgeis looked around and shook his head. "Thanks young one, by the time we get back my robes will be no more. I'll be running around naked!" The dark apprentice laughed, "Yes Master you will be running around naked and all alone!" Calous took off and left his master behind but not too far.  
The two returned to the entrance to the underground base, walked down the stairs and entered through the secret doors. K-4 came up to them with a holo report on the factories output.

"We have the S-98 War droid prototypes ready to deploy to Coruscant. Are we still testing them against the Jedi?" Calous nodded, "Yes we will send twelve to the temple and then turn against them. I can't wait to see the results! Don't forget to release the hell hounds as well!" he said and walked away. K-4 looked at him in wonder. "Hell Hounds? Are you sure about them?"  
Calous turned around and came back. "Of course I'm sure K-4. It keeps them on their toes."  
Darth Scourgeis smiled at the droid, "If it keeps him happy even for a minute. That's a minute that he's not in my hair!"

The Sith observed as the droid left to dispatch the war machines and the hell hounds. In a covered and secure area of the hangar, K-4 put the droids in a tall cylinder pod like ship and set it's course for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. In the middle of the pod he ordered the hell hounds set in cryo-stasis placed in front of the droids. "Masters we have some extra room in the pod. There is room for six more machines or another cylinder of hounds."

The two Sith looked at each other and said at the same time, "Send the hounds." Calous leaned up against the pod and was thinking. K-4 walked by with another containment of hounds and placed them inside.  
"Everything alright master?" He asked as Calous continued staring off into the distance. His master kicked up some dust and got him off guard. "Hey kid, you awake?"

The dark apprentice shook his head and had a very stern look on his face. He slowly walked away while holding his hand up to K-4. "No, on second thought cancel that pod to Coruscant. Instead send it to a temple that isn't prepared for an attack like this. Send it to....Endor. The temple there is ran down and weak. That place will make for a successful demonstration!"

The droid bowed. "Right at once master." He said and hurried off to finish his duty. Calous walked over to the dark lord. "I was going to order K-4 to send more pods to the Senate but something's telling me that you have interests there Master."

"Yes young one I do and yes I wouldn't advise that you pull a stunt like that without consulting me first. At present we have the war droids on Ziost, Byss, Mustafar, Kamino, Tatooine and many other planets. Since the takeover of Arctis Systems, we have hundreds of millions of droids and soon my apprentice, very soon we will start war. One that the Jedi will be powerless to stop." He said walking down a long corridor to the War Room. "Keep doing your little tests if it makes you happy young one but make sure they're ready by year's end. We will need them!" He turned to enter the room and stopped as the dark apprentice walked away slowly with his head down.  
"Calous!" he yelled. The student walked back to the entrance of the door and entered. He stood before the dark master. "I sense that you think that you're not needed. You are young one but to get these series of events in motion we need to work together and fast! Do you understand?"  
"I do Master but I was just wondering about something that's all. Will we have a Sith army or will it be just you and I?"

Darth Scourgeis grabbed Calous by the shoulders and spoke to him face-to-face.  
"It will always be you and I. We are the leaders of the Sith. Like Darth Bane many millions of years ago. A master and an apprentice. Anymore than that is just a distraction, greedy people looking for power, money and control. They will never have it nor take it away from us and I will fight to the death to ensure that the Jedi are reduced and shown to the galaxy that they are no more than a bunch of bossy force sensitive idiots that couldn't save themselves from harm if help was right under their noses." He smiled at his apprentice and nodded. "You will always be my student, apprentice don't forget that and in time there will be others that will do anything to be in your position...to be in mine as well." The dark master led him out of the War room and down a large hall.

"I have something that I want you to take care of personally." he said entering one of the many hangars in the underground base. "Now you know that we have been making weapons for the Republic for many years. What I want you and K-4 to do is to start sabotaging them for the troops." He walked over to a table where there was a rocket launcher laying on it. "There's a metal bar that I rigged to fit in the middle of the launcher. So when the Republic Army goes to fire one off, it hits that bar, explodes and then detonates the other rockets in the magazine. Killing the person holding that weapon and anyone within twenty meters of the blast. Get K-4 to program the droids to get to work on them and then set them aside in the other hangars. When we start our war, they will serve their purpose!"

The apprentice bowed and ran to tell K-4 the good news. Darth Scourgeis walked down to the War room and entered. He used the force and activated the tracking device on the pod that K-4 launched. It had entered hyperspace and was nearing Felucia. He pushed a few buttons on a control panel and a timer activated and showed the numbers on the screen. An automated voice spoke and said.

"Eleven hours until detonation." 

The dark lord sat back in his seat and poured a glass of Korriban Wine. Hours passed while he watched the security montors around the base and got drunk. He observed his apprentice and K-4 working with the droids to sabotage the weapons and some of the vehicles for the Republic in the upcoming war. He fell asleep in the chair and let the glass and bottle fall to the floor. He dreamed of when he was the apprentice and how his master had became one with the force by his hand and how it would happen with him at Calous's hand. Morning came and the alarms were blaring loudly. Darth Scourgeis woke up, lifted his head looked around. The timer read 15 minutes until detonation. He waved his hand using the force and the alarm shut off. The dark lord got up, looked around the base and saw Calous sleeping on the floor of the hangar. He got on the loudspeaker and activated the intrusion alarm really loud.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"   
It blew loud enough to wake the dead. The apprentice got up. "Calous! You have ten minutes to get to the War room and observe your test!" he yelled. Calous's eyes widened and he got up and force ran through the base to the room that Darth Scourgeis had called him too. K-4 tried running but he wasn't fast enough. The droid entered the room with seven minutes left as the two sith stared at the map of Endor.

"Master don't take the pod out of hyperspace until it reaches closer to the planet. I don't want the Jedi to be alerted to what it is other than a meteor."

The dark lord nodded and walked over next to Calous. It got closer and closer to the planet. K-4 flipped a switch as the pod entered the atmosphere and it came out of hyperspace and raced around the lower sky undetected until it found it's target. Calous activated the pod's inner cameras and watched as the droid deactivated the cryo-stasis for the hell hounds. The war machines were ready to attack and almost out of their harnesses when the dark lord took control of the pod and blasted it through the front doors of the Jedi Temple. The lights were off as if no one was home but people were there. The top of the pod opened and the hounds exited and fanned out looking for targets as the droids activated their tracking devices, readied their weapons and went in search of their enemies! "Master I think the Jedi are asleep. Here soon they are going to wake up dead and wonder how they became one with the force before getting up!" Calous stated as the other two looked on.

They watched the hounds enter the Masters Quarters and began attacking the older jedi. The Sith nodded while their new pets ran through the temple killing people. The droids went up to the council chambers, blasted down the door and killed everyone including the Temple's Grand Master. The attacks went on for almost an hour and there wasn't enough Jedi to defend the palace. In the end, everyone was dead. K-4 turned on the hound collars and sent them back to the pod while the droids searched the palace for souvenirs and such. Calous took control of one of the war machines, grabbed a Jedi master and jumped to the first floor with the corpse. He turned and looked at his Master who nodded at him.  
The dark apprentice took the body and ripped it apart. The droid dipped it's finger in the Jedi's blood and wrote a message on the wall.

The Sith have returned!

The droid dropped the body part, grabbed the enemy's weapon, activated it and severed the head from the body. The droid held the head against the wall and rammed the lightsaber through it's mouth and deep into the wall and left it. The droids entered the pod as K-4 blasted the side jets to move the vessel around and blasted it out of the temple through the doors that it entered. A JSF attack battalion arrived to investigate as the pod rocketed out of the temple and raced towards outer space. The Jedi located the vessel and began shooting at it. Calous moved over and flipped a switch sending the pod back into hyperspace and returning home. The Jedi entered the palace, saw the message and they weren't happy at all.

Chapter 6

Decimated Jedi Temple, Endor  
Two Hours Later

The Supreme Grand Jedi Master entered the palace and saw the damages. "No press comes in here." She said as her Jedi associates bowed and ran to cover the entrances. There were two legions of Jedi inside and outside of the building investigating the attack. Jedi Master Kala Nu was on the third floor and leaned over to speak with the Supreme Jedi.

"Master, not even the younglings survived. Whatever attacked them did not use a lightsaber, there are laser blasts all over the palace and what looks to be..."

The Supreme Jedi force jumped up to the level where the Master was. She broke out in tears and tried to compose herself as she was attempting to explain what else she saw but it was too gruesome.

"I'm sorry Master, I've never seen anything like this before." The Jedi leader smiled and comforted her. "It's okay Kala, what else did you see?"

The Jedi master sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It looks like bloody scratch marks." She said walking down the glass hallway. "It's hard to see due to the glass bottomed floor. I think that whatever did this, drug the younglings out of bed and ripped out their throats."

The Supreme leader crouched down and held a holopad up to take pictures. The device automatically transferred them to the lead JSF investigators back on Coruscant.  
She stood up and continued moving around scanning the walls and floors while other Jedi were gathering up the bodies and placing them in a pile.  
One jedi looked for the Supreme leader and spoke, "Master Kalana, there is something about these dead Jedi." She nodded through the glass floor and force leapt over the rail down to the first floor below.  
"What did you find?"

The Jedi walked over and showed her the dead bodies. "They've been stripped Master."  
She looked at them and gave him an odd look. "They are all fully dressed Knight." She said smiling. He nodded and smiled back. "Yes true but not one of them have their lightsabers. As if the killer or killers took them as rememberance or a souvenir or something."  
Kalana folded her arms and stood still as the Jedi continued their duties. She heard a thud from behind and turned to face one of the Council Masters.

"Master, there are no holo-recorders. This is one of the oldest Jedi Temples and there is very little security if any at all. Everyone was asleep when the vessel entered through the doors here." He said pointing on the marble floor. Everything is being photographed as well. and the Navy said they saw a large pod exiting the building just before our arrival. It went into hyperspace before leaving the planet and that's all we have really. There's nothing left behind by the killers except that." He said walking around the corner to the wall with a lightsaber buried in the wall, the head on the floor smoldering. The Supreme Master read the message on the wall. She nodded and then shook her head.

"Everyone's murdered, no security or recorders, bloody drag marks, no weapons or lightsabers and no lightsabers used. As of now I think someone's trying to blame the Sith. If it was truely them, why wasn't their sabers used." The Jedi Knight moved next to her.

"Unless the Sith have someone or something else to do their work for them now."  
Hours passed and the Jedi finally left but not before closing down the temple and sealing all of the entrances and exits. The Supreme Jedi Master was about to board her ship when a pilot approached her.

"Master, there's been another attack!"  
Master Kalana entered the ship. "Where?"  
The pilot had a worried look on his face when he spoke. "Naboo."  
The Supreme Master ran to the bridge and sat down, "Then let's go!"

Underground Base, Korriban

Darth Scourgeis saw the next attack hit Naboo. He looked at K-4 and gave him an order.  
"Send out a pod every twelve hours no matter what. I must go to Coruscant and meet with the Jedi. They will want those doctored weapons to when the war starts."  
The droid bowed to the dark lord as he walked out of the room. Calous almost ran into him headfirst.  
"Ah my apprentice! Just the one I wanted to see! Order the droids to load the weapons and vehicles aboard the transporters and head for Coruscant. I'm leaving to meet with the Supreme Jedi and calm her overworked mind." Calous gave an evil smile and raised his eyebrows a few times. "She's very beautiful Master. Don't let her looks overpower you!"  
The dark master backed away a little. "I've never seen her, is she hot?" He asked. Calous nodded and grabbed his holopad. He activated it and showed him some pictures of her.  
"Ah I see yes she is very beautiful. I'll take advantage of that when I get there. Wear your all white robes and hide the sabers up your sleeves so they don't suspect anything. See you tomorrow Calous."  
The teenager bowed to his master and left to do his duties.

CORUSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE

Darth Scourgeis exited a shuttle and stood on the front landing pad at the Jedi temple. He saw the most beautiful women in the galaxy standing before him. "Ladies! It's an honor to meet you!" He said and gave a long bow to the group. Chancellor Tippe walked out to introduce herself. "Hello I am Chancellor Tippe of the Republic and this is Senator Teela Sadow of Ziost, Senator Kaxa Ragnos of Wenathm II, my assistants Amy Droma and Hilta Bane." The secret dark lord masked himself from the inner sight of the Republic and the Jedi as a very tall human female with long silvery flowing hair stepped forward and bowed before him. She was the most beautiful out of everyone in the group. The Chancellor introduced her as she bowed to the dark lord. "Arctis, this is Supreme Grand Master Jedi, Carassa Algora."

The dark lord saw her and couldn't speak. "I'm...Arc...Arctis." He finally said as the others laughed quietly. The freighters begun landing behind him as the dark lord smiled at the Jedi leader and walked with her into the temple. Calous and K-486 caught up to Arctis and followed him inside. "Master, the weapons are being distributed throughout the Republic." He said in a low voice. The Grand Master heard it and turned to face him.  
"You are a master...of the Jedi arts?"

Arctis smiled and shook his head. "No Miss Algora he's in an apprenticeship with me. I have no wife or children. I got lonely after my family was killed so I adopted him." He said as they both watched him introduce himself and his droid to the Chancellor, Senators and some of the Jedi Knights that were nearby. She smiled at him and was going to speak but someting made her hold it back. The dark lord saw it and read her mind. Instead she said, "He's very polite and kind." Nothing more was said as the Grand Master gave them a tour of the temple. The group walked by a large cafeteria that was under construction.  
Arctis stopped and pointed. "What happened here?" Some of the people in the group lowered their heads as Carassa explained the situation. "It was a Sith attack. Killed hundreds of Younglings...children." She said no more and walked away as the dark lord and Calous walked over and touched the glass panes that covered the explosioned area. Darth Scourgeis shook his head and walked past the group making them think that he cared. "Damn barbarians!" Calous caught on to what he was doing and joined in on the sorrow.  
"What kind of people are these?" he asked catching up to Arctis. The two stopped and the dark lord stood in front of Calous as the Jedi leader walked up behind him.

"Son, you'll find out that there are people in this galaxy that would give you the very clothes off of their back. People that would die for others that they do not know and then there are people like the Sith. Ones that are pure evil, that don't care about anyone but themselves and kill without mercy." He said patting the boy on the back and moved on through the temple with the senators and Jedi masters. Arctis stood straight up and turned to the grand master.

"Senator Ragnos told me about the attacks on your Jedi temples around the galaxy. After seeing that we would like to help." He said holding up a holopad and flipping through pictures. "We make weapons, guns, rifles, rocket launchers, grenades. Vehicles, tanks, troop transporters, war droids, armor, stealth armor, single seat and two man starfighters, bombers, etc. I could probably make Jedi armor and weapons...minus the crystals of course!" He continued showing her hundreds of items that Arctis Systems makes. The Jedi nodded her head as they continued to stand and stare at each other. She was mesmerized by the dark lord. The way he spoke, his hand gestures and the way he looked at her. The jedi felt like she could tell him anything only after knowing him for a few hours.   
" We have guest rooms that you and your son can stay in as well as his droid. I will bring it up in front of the Council tomorrow and then you can come in and tell the other masters about the products you make and what you can offer. We will talk to the other grand masters spread throughout the galaxy and discuss price and pay per month or shipment and then we will take care of the rest. We will handle transportation, security and everything, Arctis Systems just makes what we need which is why I summoned you here in the first place."  
The dark lord smiled and slowly reached out and placed her hand in his. "That's no problem my lady." he said smiling back at her. The group stood at the entrance to the new cafeteria as Calous cut through the group. "Hey lovebirds! Are you two coming or what?"  
The two laughed at the boy and walked over to the group who entered to have dinner.

Night came and K-4 went around the temple taking pictures and transmitting them to the security detail war room on Korriban. Arctis entered his room and it was after midnight. He turned on the light and woke up Calous who was sleeping on the other side of the room. He motioned Calous to get up and walk with him. He got up and the two left the temple and walked around the perimeter of the temple. "My mom is gonna be hot! A Jedi sith, damn if she only knew." He said as they both laughed.  
Darth Scourgeis walked closer together and spoke. "While we're here our business is out the window. I'm going in front of the Council tomorrow morning and put a bid in for their weapons. I want you to go home and supervise the factories. Then send the weapons to Ziost in the old factory hangars. Make it look like a production factory so when the weapons malfunction, we're not to blame. Also I'm going to appoint an apprentice for you." Calous looked surprised, "An apprentice? What the hell for?"

"Calous, you are going to need help and K-4 is going to train war droids to help him supervise factories in the Wenathm system. Did you notice that the senators that were introduced to us all were named after famous sith lords? We have nothing to worry about, everything will go as planned. Go get some sleep apprentice. Our work starts tomorrow." The two sith re-entered the temple, went to their guest room and went to sleep.

Arctis stood in front of the council as the leader briefed the jedi around the galaxy on holovideo and then told them everything that Arctis Systems makes. A few hours later he left the chambers and met with Calous outside the temple.  
"When you get home meet with Senator Kaxa Ragnos, she is your apprentice now."  
Calous looked at his master with a strange face. "Master how did you speak to her while in the cover of the Jedi?" Darth Scourgeis smiled as the jedi walked outside to see him send Calous off.  
"That my apprentice is a mystery that I would be glad to instruct you on in the future but not right now. Good luck Darth Calous and May the Force serve you well!"  
Calous entered the starship, saluted his master and blasted off. The dark lord stood outside and looked up until he couldn't see Calous's ship anymore.  
He turned around and walked back into the temple, met the Supreme Jedi inside who took him to her secret quarters. They both entered and a few minutes later, the light shut off.

Chapter 7

SITH BASE, KORRIBAN

Darth Calous came out of hyperspace while cloaked and landed on his pad. A small fighter sat nearby with a masked person standing outside. He hit a button on a remote and the two ships began decending. Kaxa remained on the landing pad. "Are you coming Kaxa or are you gonna stay out here and watch the ships?"  
She force flipped off of the pad and landed next to Calous. They stood outside in the beating hot sun as the sith master waved his hand at the sand. Steps began to appear and led the two to the entrance to the underground base. They entered and the dark lord showed his apprentice around. They boarded a small hover shuttle and headed for the factories. "Did you and Master Scourgeis build this place?" She asked

Calous tilted his head sideways a little, "Sort of, he designed it and had the location in mind and the droids dug it, reinforced everything. We came through and discussed where we wanted everything at. We each have four wings to do what we want with and most of the factories of Arctis Systems are located here so we don't have to worry about running around the galaxy. We have moisture vaporators like on Tatooine for water and the droids collect it....the droids do everything here." Calous said as they stopped and climbed out of the hover shuttle and entered a factory. The new dark lord showed his apprentice around. "We make pistols, rifles and rocket launchers. These are the ones that the Republic is going to get. I'll supervise the factory and you make sure that the freighters go to our sister warehouses on Ziost. There are also civilian versions that we're working on and those will go the larger populated planets."

The apprentice nodded and without question, went to work making sure that the freighters made it to Ziost to unload and back to be filled again. The dark lord made his way to a secret office where he sat down on a great black marble throne covered in skulls and blood. Using the force he waved his hand and a large holoscreen appeared before him. The master watched over the entire base but nothing eluded him more than the dark lord of the Sith gave him the title of Darth....and an apprentice as well. He spent hours watching the apprentice and used the force to read her thoughts. She tried hiding certain memories in her mind but Calous saw everything. One thing caught his attention and he got up from the dark throne and force ran out of the office, down the long dark corridor, into the factory and did not see his apprentice anywhere. He entered the hangars, nothing. He searched the offices, production line and found nothing. He crouched down and reached out with the Force and found her. Calous got up and walked to the lavatory and entered quietly. He unhooked his lightsaber from the black belt that it hung from and activated it. He walked down to the last cubicle and was listening as she spoke.  
"I have copies of all the blueprints and I'll send them after I exit." She turned off the holoprojector, adjusted herself and unlocked the door. She saw a red beam enter the door and stabbed into her stomach. She looked down and dropped the projector. The door burned open from the red lightsaber and staring her in the face was Darth Calous. Her eyes widened and she was shocked as the body began falling to the floor. The dark master pulled the blade from her torso and crouched to the floor. He knew that she didn't have much time to live and quickly waved his hand using the Force.

"You betrayer, tell me who you were talking to. NOW!" 

The senator slumped over in Darth Calous's arms face first. He rolled the traitor over and slammed the back of her head in the restroom divider. She moaned weakly and was slipping in and out of consciousness. She grabbed his tunic and tried pulling him down to her.

"Th...the...man...i...is..the...chan....cellor...of...the...rep...ublic...ah..."

She exhaled and let go of her life in the arms of Darth Calous. He dropped her on the floor and stood up grabbing his hand-held projector. He pulled the hood over his head and Darth Scourgeis answered. The dark lord bowed to his master.

"The senator was a traitor Master. Sent by the glorious Chancellor of the Republic to spy on us."

The dark lord nodded, "I see, and the senator?"

"Lying on the floor in the restroom, the cleaning droids will dispose of her. I have the device she used. The Chancellor has been trying to contact her since I discovered her treason."

Darth Calous entered the war room and activated the radar screens.

"More ships have arrived Master. I can order a full evacuation."

"No, there is nothing astray here young one. Let them bring as many as the republic wishes. It's a big planet Darth Calous. Since you are in the mood to destroy our enemies, come to Coruscant. I have a mission for you."

PRIVATE QUARTERS OF THE SUPREME GRAND MASTER, JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

The Sith master stood in front of Kalana as she disrobed and went over to the bed and lie down. Arctis walked over and sat down on the bed next to the grand master. He placed his hand over her eyes and whispered an ancient spell over her. Outside of the quarters the entire jedi council stood and waited on them to exit. Arctis knew they were waiting impatiently and he was going to have some fun with them. He disrobed and joined the jedi in bed. Moments later all the council heard was moaning and it was getting louder and louder. The Senior Master walked over to the door and put his ear on it. All he heard was Kalana moaning in pleasure. The jedi group didn't know what to think or how to react! Others walked over and stood outside of the door. Things began to break and the couple's screams got louder and louder. The younglings and apprentices had to be evacuated.

A Corellian Corvette came out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of Coruscant. Darth Calous at the controls flew around the great city to the third floor landing pad of Ziost. He got out and climbed into a taxi and gave directions to the Jedi temple. The Chancellor's daily meetings were at a close and he left with his armed guards to his shuttle. While entering he noticed the ship docked next and walked around to the entrance ramp. He walked inside and looked around.

"Kaxa?" He yelled out as he continued searching the ship for his friend. The Chancellor entered the bridge and found her. He summoned the guards who came in and saw the senator with a message written in blood.

"KISS EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR GOODBYE CHANCELLOR!"

The Chancellor saw the message and slumped down to the floor. The guards ran over to the leader and helped him up to his feet. They escorted him out of the ship and let the JSF inside to investigate. The chancellor was sitting outside rubbing his chin when the investigators came out to speak to him.

"I don't have any idea how this happened. She was my friend and now she's gone."

The JSF stood next to him and were not sympathetic at all.

"We need to know everything now Chancellor! The longer we wait, the longer vital infomation is lost."

The Chancellor sighed and shook his head and pushed the JSF investigator back. "I've been the galaxy's leader for years, how about a break."  
The JSF gave him an angry look as more investigators began arriving.

********

Darth Calous got out of the taxi in front of the Jedi Temple and ran up the path to the entrance. He entered the building and nodded to the Jedi master guard who recognized him. "Looking for the Supreme Master's quarters."  
The man pointed to the lift. "Enter and push four hundred." he said as Calous did what he was told. The lift raced up and got to his destination in a matter of minutes. He got out and saw the large crowd of jedi standing near a door. He got closer and as he neared he could hear them screaming and moaning. He started laughing and couldn't stop. The jedi council looked at him as his face got redder. "Haven't you people ever had sex before?"  
As soon as Calous said that word everyone in the group looked at him and backed away from the door. He walked over and lightly tapped on the door. A naked jedi master got up and answered the door. She let the teenager inside and stood looking at the council with great disgust. 

"I can't even have a few hours of privacy can I?"

She shook her head as she began to shut the door. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Just leave now!" She yelled and slammed the door. Calous sat down in a chair as the dark lord walked into the lavatory. The grand master turned on a dim light and sat down. She continued to smile and began burshing her hair. Everytime Calous looked at her she would smile at him, he began to feel odd. The door opened and the dark lord motioned him to go in. He bowed to his master and then pointed at the jedi in the next room.

"Something about her I need to know?" He asked. Darth Scourgeis smiled.

"Your mission is her. I cast a spell on her for you. She is still the grand master but now you belong to her and vice versa. When you leave this room, she will see you for the first time and go to you. Your true mission is the Chancellor but you will go through her to get to him. I want him dead before the next elections and I will take over. Be seen with her. Everywhere she goes you go. When I leave here, your mission starts. Understand?"

Calous bowed to his master. "It will be done!"  
The dark lord turned, left the lavatory and then the room. Using the Force, Darth Scourgeis left the temple as well, boarded a shuttle and left the planet. Meanwhile Calous walked over to the door and opened it very little. He was a little uneasy about what was going on and peeked out of the door. He saw Kalana brushing her hair and then suddenly put the brush away and sat back down on the bed looking at the door. Calous's heart raced in his chest as he continued to hold the lock button on the door. His projector began to vibrate. Calous grabbed it out of his pocket and turned it on. It was his master who said.

"Darth Calous, open the door and walk out."

The dark lord exhaled, placed the projector in his pocket and exited the lavatory. The grand master stood up and hurried over to Calous and he had no idea what was going on. She took him in her arms and gave him a large hug. Calous grabbed her and gave a hug back. He had never felt the touch of a woman before. Her skin was very soft and her long silvery hair was soft as well. He held on to her for what seemed an eternity and didn't want to let go. After a few minutes she let go and got dressed. The two left the room for dinner and heard nothing from the council about what happened earlier. It was if nothing at all had happened. The masters greeted him as if he was one of them. He looked at them all very odd and still didn't quite understand but he trusted his master and went along with it.

Chapter 8

The couple sat in a group at dinner and talked with the jedi. They finished and took a walk around the temple inside and out. That night the two lie in bed side by side and stared out of the skylight at the stars in the sky. Kalana rolled over and ran her hand across Calous's chest. He smiled and scooted in close to her. From what little light shown in the room, she saw there were burns all over his chest, sides and back. Kalana continued to rub her hand all over him very slowly.

"What happened here?" She asked softly. Calous thought about when he was a child and what truely happened. He rolled over on his back and stared off into space. The grand master eased herself on top of the dark lord and lie down on his chest. She moved in and gave him a light kiss. He nodded and she sat up.

"I lived on a medical frigate and my father was a surgeon. One day I took a tour of the ship and mercenaries attacked us. The section I was in exploded while fuel spread throughout the ship. I got severely burned all over my body. My mother put me in a medical pod with two med droids and blasted me off the ship. They perished and I was picked up by a mercenary fighter. I woke up on Tatooine. I grew up like this and some people made fun of me except you and here we are!" he said giving her a smile. She smiled back and he pulled her down on his chest, covered the two of them up with a blanket and went to sleep.

The next day found Calous in the council chambers sitting with the Jedi as they went through their daily complaints. He sat in an uncomfortable chair all day listening to Jedi cry about this and that. After a few hours he got up and excused himself. The supreme master rose and quickly followed him out. The dark lord walked around in the foyer wiping the sweat off of his face and stretching. He looked at the tall human Jedi as she gave him a huge loving smile. He didn't care about her or the Jedi, he was there to destroy them and she was a means to an end...nothing more.

"I know it gets hectic in there sometimes but it's our daily routine. Give it a couple more hours and we're done for the day. Then you and I have a secret mission to go on."

Calous forgot about his problems and walked closer to her. She went from happy to worried in a few seconds.

"It's a mission that will deal with a Sith lord. The Chancellor sent some information over about it this morning." She said. Calous's eyes widened for a second and he shook his head.

Using the Force, Calous spoke to her. "There's no Sith lord. It's just the Chancellor running his mouth. Trying to start shit with the Jedi, trying to get us to go after someone that doesn't exist." The dark master said. Kalana focused all of her attention on him as he spoke. She walked closer to him and began running her fingers through his hair.

The Force trick worked on her. "Don't worry about the Chancellor baby, he's just trying to get attention and us to do his dirty work." She said leading him back into the chambers.

Before they entered, Calous said something that would stick in her mind forever.

"Maybe he should be replaced by someone who wouldn't talk so much crap about people and send us out on wild bantha chases all the time. A leader for the people."

They finished their day in the council chambers and were dismissed by the supreme master. Before anyone could leave Calous stood and got their attention.

"Masters, I dispatched all of my scouts and spies and they have found nothing on a Sith lord. All that was uncovered was a small problem on Ziost with the senator who ended up dead."  
The group of jedi had his complete attention as he went on with a fake story.

"The Chancellor was in love with the senator. He asked her to marry him, she said no and he had her killed. Don't believe me? Her body is still inside her ship at the senate on the chancellor's landing pad."

The Jedi left and hurried to the location that Calous gave them. He reached out, grabbed Kalana's hand and pulled her close to him. As always she smiled at him, "Let them go investigate sweetie while we spend time for us." She nodded and they went to her room.

The JSF wasted no time on Calous's information. They sent a squad of their best investigators to the senate landing pad of the Chancellor. They found her ship and went inside to see her body already decaying. There was a message on the wall written in blood. It said, "MESS WITH THE CHANCELLOR AND DIE!"

UNDERGROUND BASE, KORRIBAN

Darth Scourgeis arrived home and entered the base. K-4 was there supervising the weapons and vehicles. The droid bowed to the Sith Master. "Sir there is a very important message from Darth Calous in the War Room." He walked around the droid and entered the room. The dark master waved his hand and a hologram appeared of his apprentice.

"Master, I've gotten into the council's heads and blamed the death of Kaxa on the Chancellor. The JSF are hunting him down as we speak to arrest him. If you want to be the republic's leader, we'll need you here as soon as possible to be sworn in his place."

Darth Scourgeis laughed and sat down in his chair. "No apprentice, tell them I'll be there tomorrow. I have some business to tend to here. Tell your slave that she needs to cut the security on Korriban and Ziost."

Darth Calous bowed and disconnected the transmission. He placed the projector on the end table, rolled over and faced Kalana.  
"We have a problem my love." He said as her happy face turned plain while the dark lord explained to her what needed to be done.

The Sith master leaned back in his chair and fell asleep. He began to dream about the stories about Darth Sidious and how he handled being both a Sith lord and the Chancellor at the same time and how he completely destroyed the jedi. He smiled and then began thinking of ways he would instruct his apprentice to restrict the jedi from their freedoms. He woke and started writing out his plans.

CHANCELLOR'S APARTMENT, CORUSCANT

"Wait! You can't arrest me for murder! I haven't killed anyone!" The republic's leader screamed as the JSF Heavy Troopers placed him under arrest and cuffed him. He stood still for a few minutes as the investigators showed pictured of the Senator's dead body. He acknowleged the fact that he knew her but when the JSF accused him of having her killed for refusing to marry him, he became frantic and was shouting once again at the troopers.

"It wasn't me who killed her! I placed her with Calous on Korriban and he killed her! I found her body on the ship that was next to mine!"

A JSF agent walked by and waved his hand over the Chancellor's face. "Shut up big mouth." He said and silenced the man. He began to fight but was unable to speak. A few minutes later they placed him in a ship and sent him back to the jedi temple.

Chapter 9  
JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

The Chancellor was escorted in by the JSF and welcomed in by the Supreme Master and her new second in command. Calous had enough of the Jedi life. He was tired of them and now was his time to strike! He saw the dark lord who spoke to him using the Force.

"By day's end, you will die!" 

His eyes widened as he desperately tried to speak but was unable. After a few minutes he gave up and let the Jedi take him to a holding cell to await interrogation. Kalana led Calous to the cells in the bottom of the temple. The council followed with Calous at the back. Using the Force, the dark master influenced a guard's mind who turned around, shot the Chancellor and then opened fire against the Jedi. He hit four council masters as Calous force grabbed one of Kalana's green double lightsabers and threw it at the guard. It buried deep into his chest dropping the man to the floor as everyone took cover as well. In the end, the Chancellor, the guard and two masters were killed. Calous grabbed the Jedi's weapon and gave it back to Kalana. She shook her head and motioned for him to keep it. The dark lord gave her a smirk as he used the force on the other guard who took the lightsaber away from him and quickly began cutting down the other Jedi in the hallway.  
The man lunged for Calous and ran the tip of the blade across his right side as he dove for Kalana. He didn't make it and the grand master saw her mate fall and didn't move. Anger consumed her as she used the force, summoned lightning and fried the other guard. She ran over to Calous and rolled him over gently, he lie there motionless with a large rip in his side. He was rushed to the infirmary and felt the rift in the dark side from her actions. He was pleased...he was very pleased. One of his missions was finished and another starting. To get the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy to begin turning against the Republic....it had worked.

Kalana found Calous in the infirmary and ran to his room. Tending to his side were two Jedi doctors and several nurses. The dark master was already planning to kill again. He used his influence in the Force and began summoning jedi who were weak minded in the force. A Jedi knight got up from his bed, grabbed a lightsaber and snuck around the rooms killing the injured Jedi. The supreme master woke him up and he told her of the jedi traitor. She left to go find him. Every room she checked were filled with dead people, she was too late. The jedi leader used the force and found him. She ran to his location, turned on her lightsaber and swung it quickly over her head and slammed the blade in the killer's back. He fell to the floor and dropped his weapon. She heard a noise behind her and turned to face four more possessed jedi. She gave an evil smile and sent a lightning shockwave that knocked them down and fried them to death. Returning back to the infirmary found the grand master surrounded by even more jedi. She looked around and saw many wounded Jedi, if she used the force on the traitors it could hurt or even kill the wounded. Instead she grabbed two double lightsabers, activated them and began attacking the traitors. Calous snuck out of the infirmary and headed to the library as hundreds of jedi either went to protect the younglings or ran to support the grand master.

Calous used the force and summoned a large group of jedi to come to his location, they followed. Inside the great jedi library, he used a spell on them and sent them out into the temple, out in Coruscant to kill at random. The jedi palace housed more than one hundred thousand jedi and in less than one night, more than two thousand were dead. The Sith were behind it and the jedi had no clue. Calous's holoprojector began beeping, he grabbed it and the device turned on.

"Master, I have used your spells that you taught me on the Jedi and there is a war going on. Thousands are dead and I've only just begun. They are attacking those in the temple and now in the city."

The dark lord smiled and nodded. "So that is the news flash I heard. Jedi attacking Jedi in their own temple, very nice my apprentice, very good. I'm on my way to join you at the temple and then to take my place as Chancellor. Take more Jedi hostage of their minds and then unleash them everywhere!"

The dark apprentice shut off the device and summoned even more jedi to his location where he influenced their minds to attack jedi throughout the galaxy. Hours later when Darth Scourgeis arrived, the two sith lords met in the library as thousands of jedi were running out of the temple while the JSF entered intending on stopping the attacks.

"Darth Calous, we must not let the jedi or the JSF know that we are behind all of this or it will be a war without end! Where is Kalana?"

He sent the jedi out of the library and into the temple and walked over to his master. He used the force to look for her. "She fighting in the foyer outside of the infirmary."

The dark lord smiled as something struck him funny, "Has she had a break or do you keep sending her more?"

"Well I don't give the woman what she can handle, I give her more! Soon when she is about to collapse, I'll give her a break for a few....minutes and then send her more jedi to kill. Hell I might even make her my apprentice...or my wife!"

Darth Scourgeis turned and gave him a very evil look that could burn through his head. Darth Calous smiled and laughed. "From what I hear, three is company!"

The sith master walked slowly over to his apprentice. "I'm only going to say this once my apprentice. You are like a son to me. If you want to hook up with the supreme master then so be it but not while she is a jedi. Send those scum out to kill and go help Kalana."

Calous gave him an odd look. "Why do we need to keep her alive? I know she is the leader of the jedi in the galaxy but...Never mind Master, I have my answer. I'm off to help her, do you still need me?" he asked.

Darth Scourgeis shook his head, "No apprentice you go ahead. I have what I need.

He did as the dark master said and went to help Kalana. Thousands of jedi were fighting inside and outside of the temple. Darth Calous grabbed his jedi weapon and fought his way to the infirmary. He got up to the third floor and couldn't see or hear anything. The JSF were shooting into the cloud of dust at jedi who were trying to defend the temple. The JSF had the wrong idea, the attacks that he started were going in the wrong direction. He put his weapon away and force pushed the group of troopers across the foyer and embedded them into the marble wall. As the dust was settling Darth Calous ran to the infirmary and saw Kalana in a group of jedi. She was fighting to save the jedi inside and was exhausted. She could no longer hold her weapon and fell. Bodies lay all over the floor while he ran inside. He unclipped his weapon, jumped up in the air and force slammed his blade on the floor as he came down. It vaporized the enemies that stood before him and did nothing to the rest in the room. Darth Calous ran over to Kalana and began healing her. The remaining Jedi were hunted down and destroyed.

The grand master spoke to everyone in the temple and a delagation from the senate and assured them that this wouldn't happen again. She apologized to the JSF and to everyone on Coruscant. Akka Juv-lir, a senator from Frexcure 8 and the next in line to be Chancellor, stepped forward and spoke.

"Grand Master, what about the rest of the jedi that are still possessed by this sickness and are running free on Coruscant and the galaxy?"

Kalana shook her head. "The JSF are hunting them down as we speak. It will be no time before they are captured or killed."  
Darth Calous was standing at the back of the Jedi group when he gave his evil smile once again. He used the Force and began messing with the senator's mind. She screamed, grabbed her ears and fell to the floor. Kalana ran over to her and tried healing her, but the Jedi's power wasn't strong enough to counteract those of the sith lord's. The senator got up and ran herself into the marble wall, she got up and did it again, killing herself. They backed away from the jedi, the JSF stood on the balcony levels above looking for the culprit but saw nothing. The dark lord used the force once again by moving his eyes and JSF troopers began falling over the upper levels to their deaths below. Another senator stepped forward and screamed at the grand master.

"What kind of shit show is it you're running here!? You people kill these innocents cause...ah!"

Darth Calous had enough of his mouth too and picked him up straight off the floor, spun him around and threw him into the delegation. The man got up and was staggering around the room. The dark lord waved his hand and the entire group began flying across the room and out of the door as if a great wind was blowing them out. Kalana looked around the room to see anyone behind the attacks but saw no one. She used the force but her power was blocked from sensing anyone. She and the rest of the Jedi heard an evil laugh.

"You will never stop me Jedi, like I have said before in messages. The Sith have returned and I, Darth Julix will destroy anyone who stands in my way!"

The Jedi looked around the entrance hallway looking for anyone suspicious but found nothing. The JSF increased their numbers in the temple as the Jedi helped the senate delegation to the infirmary. Calous approached Kalana. "I've never heard of a Darth Julix before but I'll ask my contacts and friends." He said and left the temple. Outside the delegation were getting into a shuttle when once again he used the Force and pulled in a Jedi Starfighter that flew into the rear of the craft and exploded on impact, killing the entire delegation. The supreme grand master was devistated. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry but held back the feeling. Instead tears filled up in her eyes as the shockwave from the blast knocked everyone to the ground. Darth Calous force threw himself inside the temple and into a flag pillar, then to the floor. A senator helped him up, he turned to thank her and saw a woman more beautiful than Kalana. He was going to use her to bring the grand master to the dark side.  
When Kalana got close to Calous her put his arms around the senator and thanked her with a hug and kiss. The grand master didn't like that at all. She began to feel jealous and force pulled the two of them apart and then interjected. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but the shuttle is leaving for the senate and you need to be on it in a few minutes senator."  
The senator nodded and looked at Calous's rear end as he walked away. Kalana was now furious and she didn't know how to control her anger. She pulled Calous into a lift and began scolding him.

"I thought I was your girlfriend. So how the hell can you kiss her?"  
The dark lord played along with the game.  
"I didn't my love, she pulled me to her. I would never do that to you." He stepped forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes while he grabbed her and held her tight. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. I love you Kalana and I would never...do...that...to...you!"  
The lift stopped to the 40th floor and opened. Kalana pulled Calous out and they went around the corner and into their room. Once again the dark lord made the jedi fall another step toward the dark side.

Calous and Kalana spend three days in their room and never came out. They showered, ate and used their computers to check on the Jedi from within the room. The council was getting worried and every few hours they would send someone there to knock on the door but no one ever answered it. While the supreme jedi slept, Darth Calous used the force and entered her mind. He placed horrific and fearful images of the War of Coruscant from more than two hundred years ago. People with missing heads, burning bodies walking around like zombies and screaming her name. She began to toss and turn. Grabbing at her face and body, the dark lord continued to possess her mind with fear, hate and anger. Darth Scourgeis arrived at the 40th floor in a cloaked starfighter as Darth Calous grabbed the supreme master. He opened the large balcony window and climbed into the ship and disappeared. The dark master went into hyperspace and sent a massive shockwave across the sky! Hundreds of ships, taxis and freighters were thrown off course and into the ground, into buildings and each other. Thousands of JSF ships were summoned to help and investigate with the murders. Hundreds were killed and the sith got away once again.

Chapter 10  
JEDI TEMPLE PALACE, CORUSCANT   
(3 DAYS LATER)

Grand Master Hill from Naboo entered the jedi palace on Coruscant and ordered everyone to search for the supreme master. She was nowhere to be found. Every grand master in every jedi temple in the galaxy was alerted to her disappearance. He summoned the council masters and began questioning them. No one knew anything. No one was saying anything and no one had seen her in days. The senate appointed the grand master to supreme master until Kalana could be found.

The sith lords raced across the galaxy to Korriban. Darth Scourgeis didn't say much to his apprentice but when he did talk, the only words he said was.

"Turn her and a new Order we will have Darth Calous!"

In a few hours they landed and Darth Calous grabbed Kalana and took her inside to his quarters. The dark master left to return to Coruscant. The supreme master woke a few hours later, sat up and looked around. The dark lord approached and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kalana smiled at Calous but then gave him an evil smirk.

"I'm not at home."

Calous shook his head, "No, you're at the secret headquarters of Arctis Systems. The senate took away your title of Supreme grand master and gave it to grand master Hill from Naboo."

Kalana was crushed when she heard the news. "Whoa, wait a minute! I never appointed that title to him and for the senate to do that to me?!" She got up and walked around the room to a holo screen that was showing the news that Calous had just informed her of. He smiled and could feel the hate swelling up inside. The dark lord took his jedi weapon and gave it to her. She took it in her hand and ignited the weapon. It glowed green in the darkness and the two looked at each other when she finally gave in.

"If I could get away with it, I would go to the Jedi Palace and kill Senator Asha Tecara and Master Hill. Darth Calous's eyes widened and he gave Kalana a quick evil smile. "You have the lightsaber. You also have me and a starfighter as well.

"That palace is everything I know and now it's gone...what do I do now? Do I go kill them and get revenge and have the jedi hunt me or do I stay here and hide?"

The dark lord shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up. "The choice is yours Kalana but if it was up to me..." He paused a long time and then spoke again. "I think that the senate is trying to replace you. I believe that they are fed up with the way you've been running things but why get all mad when the Jedi do their own promoting, the senate can't come between that. So what they say holds no weight and if you go to kill the ones that screwed you over, you might as well use a red lightsaber and show them that you are their enemy rather than a friend who just happens to show up to rid the galaxy of their treachery." He got up and stood in front of her. He took a chance and pulled a lightsaber from inside his robe and held it up as he grabbed Kalana's double-bladed saber and ignited them both. She had never seen a red lightsaber before as he held them both in front of her. The dark lord knew what to say to twist the words and bring her to him in the dark side.  
"Take the green blade and re-join the jedi at a lower position and let the senate and master Hill walk all over you or take the red blade and come with me to help you destroy them! Join the sith and together we will fight for power and make the jedi pay for what they have done to you!"  
She thought about it for a few minutes and hated what they did to her. She knew that revenge would be the only way that she could get back at them and now Kalana, the Supreme Grand Master left the Jedi order and grabbed the red glowing weapon out of Darth Calous's hand and took it as her own. The dark apprentice was pleased as they prepared to attack and destroy everyone in the Jedi palace. Calous gave Kalana a suit of sith stealth armor, another lightsaber and the two set out to join the sith master on Coruscant, Darth Scourgeis.

Kalana knelt before the sith masters. Scourgeis nodded at Calous who walked over and stood in front of Kalana. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the top of her head. Using the force he let the dark side flow through his body, into his mind and out again. He heard a voice from within that chose a new title for his apprentice and he finally spoke. You will now be known forever as Darth Wraith." She bowed her head as the dark lord took his hand from her head and backed away. "Rise! Darth Wraith!" He said and she stood up. The two sith turned to face Darth Scourgeis and bowed to the ancient sith master.

"The war droids are in the palace hangars, K-4 is preparing them for battle as we speak and now we will go and begin our attack on the jed palace!" The dark master said as the sith fighter landed in front of the palace on Coruscant. The three sith exited the ship and walked to the front of the entrance. The jedi guard welcomed them as Darth Wraith held out her hand and shot lightning from her fingertips and fried the guard to death and threw his body across the foyer.The droids began attacking everyone in the palace. Darth Scourgeis and his apprentice started cutting down jedi as Kalana ran to her quarters and found Master Hill in her room. Using the force she snuck in and ignited the red bladed lightsaber. She stood over him and rammed the glowing blade through the back of his head, into her bed and scrambled his head around. He was dead. The new dark apprentice looked around for a moment, took a few things of hers and left to re-join her masters to finish destroying the jedi.  
K-4 released more than one hundred fifty thousand war droids against the jedi palace. The commanders ran around shooting bombs at them, killing the jedi younglings quick and most were outnumbered to begin with. The droid left the hangar armed with a rifle and watched the JSF troopers try and destroy them. The weapons made by Arctis Systems were faulty and everything killed the troopers during battle. The rocket launchers were exploding as well as the lightsaber hilts, some would melt in the Jedi hands. Their numbers were dimishing quickly. War droids were blocking all exits and there was no way for them to escape in the hangars.

Darth Scourgeis walked into the entrance of the Council chambers which was so large there were five rooms. The largest chamber sat in the middle and the dark lord of the sith now faced over one hundred jedi masters and knights, there were no war droids there to help him. He was alone. He ignited his blade and the jedi charged him! Using the force he swung into the group of jedi and send a destructive wave from his blade into their torsos, cutting them in half or down in seconds. He stood and began walking again. Knights to his left tried running around him to gain the element of surprise as the masters attacked from his right. He put the weapon away and used the force once again to throw the knights into the masters, forcibly cutting them down or knocking them out. The sith master then force pushed them through the glass windows and to their deaths below. The smell of bone and sinew filled the air and some jedi couldn't fight against the dark warrior, let alone stand in the room with the stagnant air. It fueled Darth Scourgeis's rage once more as he ran into the largest of the chambers and leapt up into the air. He ignited another lightsaber and came down force slamming the two blades into the floor and send a powerful shockwave across the room. Everyone there was killed on impact. The dark master stood up, looked around and saw that his enemies were gone. He used the force one last time and threw the bodies out of the window to the ground below. He made his way around the rest of the chamber rooms and saw nothing. As he was leaving a single jedi knight stood in front of him and held out his hand with his lightsaber.

"I want to join you Master!" The knight said. Darth Scourgeis smiled and said two words to the young jedi as the JSF entered the room behind him.

"Prove it!" The dark lord answered. The young man clipped his weapon onto his belt and turned to face the troopers. He stepped forward and called onto the force which began a strong whirlwind and picked up the men. They slammed into each other and into the walls around them. Two troopers threw grenades as the jedi dropped the group and used a force shield against the blast. Instead he surrounded the troopers in the shield as they killed themselves with their own weapons. The group was dead and the jedi turned around to face the sith master, he was gone.

Darth Wraith made her way into the library where many jedi were hiding. She used lightning and fried everyone in her path. A few saw who was attacking and tried running to her side. The new dark mistress was unforgivable and continued killing the jedi. She was angry that the senate and the jedi sided with each other and decided to replace her with Hill but that wasn't the entire story. She had falled to the dark side completely and now was engulfed in hate and death. Darth Wraith went through the entire library killing everyone in her way. She walked back around and entered the hallways once again watching the jedi run for their lives! A group of masters attacked her as she turned to join the sith. There were twenty masters and hundreds of apprentices and younglings that quickly surrounded her. She ignited her lightsaber and used the force to spin around rapidly, her speed got faster and faster until she stopped in front of them and sent a huge round shockwave into her enemies all around. Everyone in it's path was destroyed. She stood still as she could hear the war droids blaster fire get less and less numerous and began to get quiet. The former jedi knew that it wasn't over. There were more than one hundred thousand jedi living in the palace and they were three with countless war droids that littered the floor more than dead jedi bodies. She force lept up to the third floor as Darth Calous entered the sith containment rooms but instead of using his blade to kill he used force bombs which quickly killed the masters inside. He stepped in and the two sith took everything inside. The war droids spread out and hid as others grabbed the dead bodies. The jedi who were out on missions would sense the attacks and return. There was no one to save them. K-4 stayed in the main hangar and unloaded thousand of freighters filled with droids that ran to do the evil bidding of their masters. Darth Calous and Wraith placed the sith artifacts inside a freighter and sent it back to Korriban for investigation later. He turned to face his apprentice.

"The senate has heard of this attack and has sent the JSF to help. We need to destroy them as quickly as possible." They made their way down to the front entrance as hundreds of transports began landing outside of the palace. Darth Scourgeis joined them and did nothing or speak as the two younger worked quickly to destroy the incoming JSF.  
Darth Calous began by using the force and pushing the smaller ships and troops into the larger transports. Wraith used her powers, picked them up and sent them back to the senate building and dropped them into the front entrance of the building causing a huge explosion and killing everyone. The dark master walked out of the palace as the two sith followed. Scourgeis spoke into a comlink to K-4. "You have the palace, kill everyone that enters.

Chapter 11

SENATE BUILDING, CORUSCANT  
(1 HOUR AFTER PALACE ATTACKS)

Darth Scourgeis was sworn in as Chancellor Arctis. The senators cheered while some booed in disagreement and screamed, "Why appoint him when he has no political experience?!" The dark lord of the sith stood and basked in their anger like a young boy standing in the sun after a cold swim on Naboo. He left the podium as it retracted to the floor below. The dark master sat at his desk below signing bills into effect. Darth Calous and Darth Wraith entered the office and bowed to the new leader.

"Greetings Chancellor Arctis. We are the Nomads from Korriban. I am Charlie and this is my wife Ashlee. Anything you need my lord, we are at your service." He said for the record. The dark lord stood and bowed. "Nice to meet you Senator, thank you and thanks for the gifts. I'll have the droids hang the paintings up first thing tomorrow. The two sith bowed once again before taking their exit.

"What was that for?" She asked as they walked away to their ship. Darth Calous looked at his wife. "You of all people whould know why we did that my love, "The Senate has holo recorders." He said as they left.

Droids were pulling up the blue and black carpeting and upholstry all over the Senate and replacing it with red. The Chancellor's guards got refitted with red and black colored armor while the JSF guards were dismissed and sent back to the death camp at the jedi palace where they were forcibly turned to the dark side. The chancellor walked around his new office and stared out of the huge wall wrapped window. The senators from Ziost and Tatooine came in and pledged themselves to the chancellor right along with the senators from the ten planets of the Wenathm system and the eleven planets of the Frexcure system.

Calous sent K-4 back to Korriban to build more droids. He ordered the other droids to clean out the jedi palace and the two sith joined them. The remaining war droids captured the remaining jedi instead of killing them. Calous used the force and turned them to the dark side. Kalana took off her helmet and looked at Calous. Her sith eyes glowed in the dark as she winked at him and looked at a holo projector and spoke to the grand masters of the galaxy.

"Grand masters of the Jedi. I was on a very secret mission that forced me in exile for awhile until it was completed and I was unable to speak to anyone. I have returned to Coruscant and to my duties here at the palace. Please call off all searches for me and recall everyone back to their temples and palaces, thank you!"  
She looked around the inside of the palace as millions of worker droids scurried around fixing everything that was destroyed. A large pile of bodies burned in the rear of the palace. Darth Wraith used her master's powerful force spells and turned the jedi prisoners to the dark side. She appointed more than five hundred sith to the rank of Grand master, gave them each more than one hundred freighters full of battle ready war droids and sent them on their way to random temples around the galaxy.  
The two sith lords stood in the council chambers watching the traffic fly by. Darth Wraith sat in her old chair as her master continued gazing out of the window. "The JSF is now the SSF, the Sith Strike Force!" Calous said as Wraith nodded and got up. She walked over to comfort her master who quickly turned, embraced her and gave the female sith a long kiss. Agents of the SSF stood at the entrance and waited until the sith lord's moment was finished.

Later that day Darth Scourgeis tried contacting his apprentice but was unable to reach him. Darth Calous got his master's message shortly after he and his apprentice appointed the new council and left him one. 

"Master, she is the senator of Ilum. The only thing that they do there is grow and harvest crystals." The dark master shut off the projector and placed it in his pocket as he watched the senator walk by him on his way out. He followed her but hung back quite a ways. Two cloaked beings approached her and began shouting. The dark master quickened his pace and caught up to the senator who was being bullied by two jedi. "That new chancellor is evil! Stay away from him! One said as the other grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently. He force pushed the two jedi to the end of the walkway and over the ledge. Before the senator could thank him, he was gone. He force ran away and returned to his office before a few remaining JSF could catch up to him and when they did, he played dumb. It worked and they left him alone.

The chancellor left the senate for the evening and walked to his shuttle. Coming off the lift, he stood in front of two glowing jedi blades. One was green and the other blue began moving over their heads as the guards increased in massive numbers. The Chancellor held up his hand and the guards stayed still as the dark warrior approached the two jedi. "Join us." He said.

"NEVER!" They screamed. The dark master activated his weapon that now glowed red before them. "Join us or die!"  
They ignored him and moved in on the evil warrior who made the fight quick. He threw his weapon at the knight who used the force and deflected the weapon but it moved fast and hit his master in the stomach, killing him instantly. The knight was horrified while the chancellor stood back and motioned the guards to kill him.  
"Fire!" He said softly as the guards switched from their pikes to the rifles and began shooting at the young jedi, killing him instantly and dropping the lifeless body to the ground. The chancellor searched the jedi and left him lie. The guards escorted him to his shuttle and then to his apartment. He entered the building and was rushed up to his apartment on the very top floor. He entered and walked over to a lift that took him up through the cloud cover and up to an office with a covered landing pad. He could look up at night through the glass topped ceiling and watch the star ships, fighters fly by as they entered or exited the planet. It was the only place where he could be completely alone and control everything in the senate or the galaxy for that matter. Tonight was special to him. He was meeting with the most beautiful senator in the galaxy to discuss the future of the Republic. Akka Zilax's shuttle arrived on the chancellor's private landing pad and she exited. He watched as she walked gracefully and entered the covered hallway. His watched her long black curly hair sway from left to right slightly. She finally came into his office and he met her at the door. She stood before him and took off her long Krayt Dragon skinned coat. The senator from Ilum stood in front of the dark lord with nothing on. The only thing that covered her was Krayt Dragon teeth as a glove and a fur Nexu bra, boots and hat which she removed and led the new leader to his secret room. The door slid open as they entered and then shut behind them.  
The next morning Akka got up when the chancellor woke. They ate and quickly got dressed. He looked outside and saw his personal guards knocking on the door. He opened the door and let them in. "Sorry lads, I overslept. I'll be ready in a few minutes guys." He said putting on his cloak. "On second thought, I won't be in session with the senate, neither of us will." He said holding Akka's hand. "We're going to spend some private time together today. So cancel all of my appoinments for the day." The assistants bowed as they smiled at each other.  
His assistants interrupted and informed him of a senator's death. The chancellor wasn't worried at what happened. "Who?" he asked.  
"Zula Kald of Ansion, her ship crashed into a freighter on the way out this morning in the fog. I'm sorry sir." The guard said as he was leaving. Instead of entering the shuttle, he got in his starfighter with Akka and the two of them took an early morning flight around Coruscant in the pouring rain. He sat in a padded throne shaped seat in the ship as the senator sat on his lap, he strapped the both of them in. He embraced her tightly and gave her the controls. "Pull back on the stick and flip this switch." She did what he instructed and the fighter rose off the platform slowly. Now for some fun he thought. He rested his chin on her bare shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
"Okay now pull straight back on that stick and then push forward with this one!" She did real quick and the ship took off forward and performed a loop. Akka grabbed the chancellor's leg, closed her eyes and screamed for a few seconds. Scourgeis laughed as she squeezed tighter and tighter. When the ship pulled out of the loop and shot forward, she let go and gave him an evil look as he laughed out loud. They spent the day together flying around. Darth Calous and Darth Wraith were in their bed sleeping when the dark master flew by teaching the Ilum senator barrel rolls outside their windows. His apprentice used the force and waved the ship away. It flew away a little as if caught in a strong wind for a few seconds. He continued giving his guest her flying lesson into the night and then retreated back to his secret office to go to sleep.

The next day was a busy one for the chancellor who contacted Darth Wraith for a favor. She agreed and left Darth Calous asleep as she raced to the senate alone. There the dark master performed an ancient spell to change her appearance. Later that morning she would stand before the senate and shock them with a new addition to the Republic.

SENATE, CORUSCANT   
1 DAY LATER

The Senate was in session to welcome a new planet to the Republic. Chancellor Arctis stood to introduce the planet's leaders. Roars of welcome and of disapproval as a woman stood and walked to the podium. She was dressed in black robes, long black hair. A very tall and beautiful woman with golden ancient terentatek skull heeled boots.

"May I present Queen Octa...of Korriban."

He smiled as he bowed to her than took his seat. The entire Senate stood and shouted obscenities at both the queen and the chancellor...with the exception of a few senators. Everyone was yelling and began throwing trash at them. The queen smiled and waved a little before motioning the planet's senator to step forward. The senators from Naboo, Tatooine, Wenathm and Frexcure II got up and left. Before she addressed the Senate she whispered to the senator.

"Contact Zilax, tell him that we are ready."

The senator nodded and returned to his seat. He pulled a holoprojector from his pocket and turned it on. A hooded image appeared. The queen blocked what the senator was doing as he nodded to the being.

"For the first time my lord in the history of Korriban, I am proud to announce that--"

"Get to the point alien." The man spoke as the senator stuttered to find what he was going to say.

"Queen Octa is ready and we are now a planet of the Republic!"

The hooded image disappeared from the holoprojector and the senator put it back in his pocket and once again stood and approached the queen. Standing behind her as she began to speak, the tall Muun breathed into her ear and tried to speak. Unknowning to the senate she called on to the force and froze the entire senate and silenced the alien as well. She held up her hand to the chancellor and turned to speak to the senator of Korriban.

"I didn't ask to be interrupted alien. You are here to assist me and Korriban, no more. I know of Zilax's intentions and I asked you to contact him, not to huff and puff in my ear."

She squeezed his throat a little and then released the Muun, she lowered her hand and turned to face the chancellor.

"We thank the chancellor and the senate for inviting us to finally join the Republic. If anyone ever needs any help, we would be happy to assist them."

Chapter 12

SENATE, CORUSCANT (12 HOURS LATER)

Queen Octa and recently elected senator Oly of Korriban stroll down a hallway.

"I've met the chancellor already, been to his morning meeting, breakfast with his personal choice of senators."

The queen stopped and gave the Muun an evil look. "Personal choice of who?"

Oly stepped forward and felt the queen's hands. Her palms were soft as he raised her sleeves up revealing something he had never seen before. Ancient sith tattoos that ran around her wrist and up her right arm.

"So what was that speech about not knowing who the sith are when you are supporting their ancient religion on your body? If they find out why you're really here, You're dead."

She jerked away from the senator, pulled up her sleeves showing off the artwork on her arms and then pulled them down.

"I'm dead? Only me? If the Republic learns of our true plans it won't just be me. They will kill you as well and I'll make sure that it's gory."

She hesisitated for a moment while revealing to him all of her tattoos. "That's none of your business Oly, what they describe and where they come from does not concern you. Our job is to prepare the Republic for war and make sure they fail. My sith tattoos have nothing to do with it."

They entered her offices and stood on the balcony. The wind picked up and blew threw the queen's hair, revealing more sith tattoos behind her ears and around her neck. Oly turned and walked away shaking his head.

"I will kill you first." She said under her breath.

The senator climbed into a shuttle and returned to his apartment. Two guards stood at attention outside of the door as the senator entered. A grand room before him awaited his attention. Lights on the floor illuminated as he walked over the red carpet and sat down on a bantha fur-covered couch. He grabbed a pillow and fell asleep.  
He woke early, dressed and ate at his desk. A hologram appeared before him. He bowed his head quickly.

"Senator Aaak, we have a big problem. The Queen isn't who she seems to be."

Outside of the building some distance away a ship appeared. The pilot zoomed in and saw both the senator and senator Aaak of Tatooine on a holo. The two gentlemen were not very far away from each other. A holo appeared and the pilot bowed his head to it.

"Master. I have the target in my sights but there is another problem. He is speaking to Senator Aaak of Tatooine."

The hooded figure didn't move. "Very interesting young one." he paused for a moment. "When his conversation is finished, kill him. I will deal with the other problem."

The hologram disappeared and the pilot returned to his mission.

"If the Queen finds out about this conversation I'm dead."

The hologram nodded. "Don't worry, this place is heavily guarded and the Jedi Palace isn't far away. You have nothing to fear here my friend."

The conversation was over. The holoprojector shut off and the senator of Korriban sat back in his chair and breathed out heavily, he was nervous.

In the ship the pilot saw the man relaxed in his chair and pushed a black button on his console. Two missiles were fired from the vessel and the ship flew away. It blended in with the morning traffic and disappeared.  
The senator spun his chair around to look out of the window and saw them coming. His eyes opened wide as the missiles broke through the large glass window. One of them went into his torso and pulled his body through the desk, across the room and into a wall where it exploded, killing the senator instantly. The upper part of the building shook violently.

Senator Aaak knew what had happened and quickly left his office. The door locked behind him as he left. Four guards ran over to escort him to a shuttle outside. Once inside, the shuttle headed for space. Racing upward the guards checked the small vessel for safety. Everything was okay. The two pilots got the vehicle into space and headed toward a republic transport. Senator Aaak was uneasy. He frantically looked out of the windows.

"Please sir sit down!" A guard said as the scared senator was still moving around the back of the shuttle.

"I cannot and will not until we are safe in that transporter! So don't tell me what to do!"

Another guard entered a room where the senator was and placed his hand on the scared man's shoulder. He calmed a little as the guard spoke.

"No one will get to you here sir." he said reassuring the senator." He patted the man on his back and shook his hand with his other. "Like I said sir, no one will get to you...except me!"

The senator looked at him face to face as his eye color changed to red. He let go of the guard's hand and froze. The guard dropped his arm down and let a hilt slide out from inside his sleeve. He grabbed and activated it, gave an evil smile and thrust the weapon through the senator's chest into his heart. He called onto the force and threw the other guard into the shuttle's wall, killing him instantly.  
He force ran forward to the cockpit, grabbed the two pilots and slammed their heads together. They fell to the floor and didn't move. The guard placed timed explosives throughout the shuttle and guided it to the large transporter. Once inside he used stealth and speed to get to another ship and fled the transporter. He followed the gigantic ship as it entered hyperspace and raced to Tatooine.

JEDI PALACE, CORUSCANT

Darth Calous woke and Darth Wraith wasn't there. He looked around the room, the council chambers, everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. He contacted the Dark lord of the Sith and still nothing.

"I do have a mission for you. Come to the senate and meet the new leader of Korriban, Queen Octa."  
Darth Calous said nothing and shut off his projector. He stood up against a pillar and used the force to search for Darth Wraith. He couldn't see her but something with Queen Octa and the chancellor was afoot. The dark apprentice entered a lift and raced up to the main hangar, boarded a SSF transporter and flew to the senate.  
The transporter landed at the main entrance in front of a group of senators, guards, the chancellor and the Queen. Darth Calous was disgusted and wasn't in the mood for this. He got out and the wind picked up. It started thundering and pouring down rain. The delegation ran inside of the senate building while Darth Calous stood in the rain. He sighed and squeezed the water from his long black hair and pulled the hood over his head and folded his arms. He hated everyone in the senate with their royal clothes and how they looked down on others. An evil thought entered his head and he smiled big. Bigger than he had ever smiled before. He lowered his head and walked on the red carpet to the senate doors and entered. Using the Force he pushed the delegates down the hallway and pushed harder with his powers. The force wind caught decorations, droids and anything that got in his way throwing them into walls and over balconies.  
The chancellor was in his office with the Queen of Korriban when they heard the commotion outside in the hallway. The dark lord got up and opened the door. A high dusty wind blew trash inside his office and slammed the door shut. The entire senate was on alert as the dark apprentice found his way to the Chancellor. The door opened and Darth Calous entered. Soaked from the storm outside he bowed to the republic's leader and stood. He saw Queen Octa and walked around her as she introduced herself with a bow. When she raised back up, no one was near her. The Chancellor sat down at his desk and Darth Calous stood next to him.

"Where's Wraith?" He asked in a furious tone. The dark master lounged back in his chair and smiled. Darth Calous was in no mood for his riddles.

"She's on a special assignment." He said relaxing.

"Master I'm in a real bad mood and not in one to play so where is she?"

Darth Scourgeis smiled as he leaned forward in the chair and pointed to Queen Octa. "She is Darth Wraith."  
He folded his arms and looked out of the corner of his hood eviliy at the woman who walked slowly over to the sith at the desk. She bowed to Darth Calous and finally spoke.

"Greetings Senator Charlie Nomad. I'm your wife Ashlee Nomad." She said as the dark apprentice's mouth hit the floor. He looked over at his master who was looking up at the ceiling. His shitty mood disappeared and he approached the Queen and gave her a long kiss. The two of them sat down in front of the Chancellor's desk.

"Look out of the window behind me." The two looked around.

"What do you see?" The Chancellor/Dark Lord of the Sith asked his two pupils.

"Coruscant." Darth Wraith/Queen Octa answered.

"The Republic." answered Darth Calous.

"Both of you are right. Coruscant and the Republic. Both are our enemies and both will fall. We are now in a position to make that happen but first, we need to raise our armies and not just on war droids. They will only work for so long. We have Arctis Systems that make weapons, droids and vehicles. We need to market other things as well. One thing I have in mind are ships."

Darth Calous got up and walked around the desk to the window and looked out. A Republic capitol ship could be seen on the horizon. He turned and leaned up against the window. "We can build those and use them to attack the republic or sell them to the jedi scum and make them explode when they are ready to go to war."

Queen Octa shook her head, "No we sell them ships that are weaponless."

"No the Republic will want to test them, we can't do that...but it's an idea!" Calous turned to face his master. "We could create clone troops like Darth Sidious did a few million years ago."

"No, I have a better idea. Contact K-4, send him to Korriban to make these droids." The Chancellor said handing Calous a holoprojector. The dark apprentice turned it on and looked over the blueprints for the new war droids. He nodded and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll get going now and head to Ziost to get that factory up and going. Tie up some lose ends while I'm there." Darth Calous said bowing to the Chancellor and then kissing the Queen.

The Chancellor got up and took the Queen's hand. "Now let's go to lunch."

Chapter 13

SITH COMPOUND: JAIL CELL, KORRIBAN (1 DAY LATER)

A dark lord opened his eyes and sat up. For the first time in his life he slept without worry or fear. He got up and quickly dressed. Darth Venge entered the room and greeted his apprentice.

"Good morning sunshine! I'm very proud of you. You left the jedi and gave them one hell of a message then re-entered the temple and stole sith artifacts. You are a very deceptive person and are going to be a more powerful sith than I am."

He led his apprentice out of his quarters and into a huge hallway. Red marble covered the floor, walls and ceiling. The dark master walked around the compound and showed him everything.

"This place is smaller than a temple and is more lit up due to the skylights all over the ceilings."

The apprentice nodded and was already planning to move against his master. He felt very uncomfortable around him.

"The artifacts I took, what are we planning to do with them? All of the holocrons are of the jedi. Since they live in the temples they are of no use since we seek to gain power."

Darth Venge put up his hand and turned around to gaze out of the window. The apprentice didn't like to talk to people's backs and he moved next to the dark master.

"Master I have a few ideas to get revenge on the jedi and destroy them for good. It will take a few years to set them up but if we--"

The apprentice was interrupted by the master once again. He moved in front of him and stood almost nose to nose.

"You are already starting to ah!"

The apprentice activated his lightsaber quickly and ran the crimson blade into the Jedi master's stomach. He was unable to finish his sentence. He looked at the apprentice in horror as he looked down as saw the red blade in his torso.

"Now I am the master. No one ignores or interrupts me and your reign is at an end."

Queen Octa appeared at the opposite end and watched the entire altercation. She walked slowly through the long hallway and smiled at the newly cristened master of the sith. Still holding the lightsaber, The apprentice smiled as the queen took the saber in her hand and pulled the blade up through his torso and out the top of his head, cutting the former master in half. She leaned over and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"That was no sith lord. There is no Darth Venge. You were caught murdering jedi and I broke you out of jail and had you placed here. My master wants to speak with you young one." The Queen said as Darth Calous entered the room. Octa walked over to her dark master and whispered in his ear.

"I have done as you asked and the leaders of more than 120 planets are coming here. They've all agreed to meet here at the end of the month for a meeting."

Darth Calous stood in front of the young fallen jedi looking him over. He walked around him as he stood in front of the Queen. Using the force he read the young man's mind and was surprised. The dark master walked by Octa and quickly whispered in her ear. "I'm on my way to Ziost. Kill him!"

She nodded once as he left the room. A few minutes later she heard a ship take off. The queen strolled out of the room motioning with her finger that the fallen jedi follow her. He entered the hallway and was surrounded by war droids pointing rifles at him.

"Since we hit the Jedi Palace and killed more than one hundred thousand we've been getting stragglers left and right coming here. We don't take them all. Some are loyal and some are spies...like you." She said turning around and facing a red bladed lightsaber. She smiled and used the force to take his weapon away.  
"Not sure who you stole this from but we don't take thieves either!"The jedi sent two goofballs to kill me this morning and you can't complete the mission? You are a poor adversary." The young man charged her to get the weapon back when the droids opened fire. The boy fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Get rid of that and get back to work." She said to the droids.  
"Yes my Queen!" They said and cleaned up the mess.

ARCTIS SYSTEMS FACTORY OFFICES, ZIOST  
(8 HOURS LATER)

Darth Calous sat in a chair behind a desk watching an ancient holocron of Darth Bruticus's rise to power while the factories around the planet made the different parts for the Republic's new military ships.

*************************************************************************

Jos sat at his desk looking through old files and erasing them when he came across a new file.

"New Jedi Rules." 

Jos read aloud then clicked on the file and read it. He came to the end and shook his head and re read the rules again.

"This is the end of the jedi. This will start a war and all because of old Aryz's brain. I could use that to my advantage. I wish I could leave."

An unknown sound could be heard on the other side of the library. He got up, activated his weapon and walked slowly towards the noise. As it got louder Jos walked more cautiously. He heard a tapping then what sounded like a scratching noise. He now stood at the end of the library and in front of a tall book shelf. The noise now shook the rear section of the room and had Jos's mind running wild.

"Who is there?" he asked.

The noise stopped, the shaking stopped for a moment, then resumed. Jos used the force and pulled the tall shelf off of the wall then slammed it against the wall. It threw books, scrolls and paper everywhere. The shelf was now a pile of wood and metal laying on the floor. Jos smiled as the sounds stopped. He stood still for a few minutes waiting for it to start again. The jedi deactivated his weapon and walked over to inspect the wall. He meditated for a few minutes to see what was on the other side. Still nothing. Discouraged and tired, Jos turned around and walked back to his desk. Once again he saw the new rules and read them aloud.

"New Rules of the Jedi.

Rule One. Attachment is now forbidden. All Jedi who are married or dating will have to end their relationships or leave.

Rule Two. All Sith artifacts will be kept away from all Jedi. Sith history will no longer be taught.

Rule Three. All Jedi will carry a lightsaber and attend regular classes, whether they need them or not.

Rule Four. All alcohol and exotic foods are now forbidden.

Rule Five. Possessions are now forbidden except your lightsaber and one color. Blue, green, and yellow will be the only collors allowed.

Rule Six. All females must not show any skin or wear any revealing or suggestive garments.

Rule Seven. All padawans will be knighted only after Trials administered by the council and directly approved by Grand Master Aryz.

Rule Eight. Every master MUST take a padawan. 

Rule Nine. Everyone will treat each other with respect. (They will address everyone as Master or Padawan)

Rule Ten. Anyone who withholds information from the Council will be imprisoned or executed.

Rule Eleven. All fallen, rogue, and dark jedi will be killed, all jedi who bring harm on others will be executed on sight.

Rule Twelve. 

Anyone who refuses to abide by these laws will be stripped from rank, stripped by the Force and executed."

Jos quickly checked to see if he had access to change the rules or delete them. It was too late, the rules had already been entered into the master computer and the jedi's leader was planning on reading them to the temples of the galaxy within a week. He ran to Master Aryz's quarters to speak with him but he was outside of the library with the council. They spoke with Jos as he was ordered to move from the ancient place and into a regular room. They sealed the room as the librarian was moved to a regular room.

"One question Master Aryz before you leave for the evening. When will I be able to take the Trials to become a master?" 

Aryz stared at the floor and rubbed his chin. The other jedi stood around him in a circle while the little master decided his future. He began to shake his head and frown. 

"Too old you are to take the Trials Jos. Dead is Master Drill. Told us of that you did not. Bannished from the Jedi Order you will be."

He used the Force and took away Jos's weapon and his utility belt. He was left standing there with his clothes. Aryz summoned the temple guards to escort him out of the building. Jos's mouth opened wide and he quickly moved over to defend his honor. The short jedi grand master held up his hand and shook his head.

"Hear of this I do not want young Jos. Made my mind up about this I have, sad I am for you padawan. Goodbye."

From within the deep recesses of Jos's mind and body. All of the work that he did for the jedi. All of the sacrifices, everything that he had done...was gone. The temple was no longer his home and the jedi were no longer his family. The group of knights that stood with Master Aryz snickered and laughed. Jos was so upset that he studied each person carefully. The old master was gone and he and the group remained.

Jos pulled his hood over his head and gave an evil smile to the group of jedi. Lightning streaked across the sky outside as thunder roared. In the background the temple guards were coming to see Jos out of the temple. They also carried all of his belongings in a brown cloth bag. The banished jedi pointed his finger at each and every one of the jedi and gave his promise.

"Since you like to laugh and make fun of me...I will see each one of you very soon at the end of my lightsaber!"

Using the force, he grabbed his bag from the man and left the temple ahead of the guards. The jedi felt his hatred for them and also sensed a force other than the light beginning to grow in him. Now they were worried for their lives and ran to Aryz for his help.

The holocron shut itself off as the dark master slept behind the desk.

Chapter 14

SECRET BASE, KORRIBAN  
(2 DAYS LATER)

Darth Scourgeis met with Queen Octa and walked around the new facilities on Korriban. He tried speaking with her but got no response in return. Something was wrong with her.

"Is there something you want to tell me that Darth Calous doesn't know about?" He asked. It was hard for her to keep anything from the dark lord. She nodded but was hesistant to speak. She was very scared and didn't know how he would take it if she said anything.

"It's okay apprentice, you can tell me." He said rubbing her shoulders.  
She nodded and finally spoke.  
"What I want to say is I'm pregnant and the baby isn't Darth Calous's, it's yours and he's going to kill me when he finds out."

The dark master shook his head. "For one you are too young for me. Two, that baby isn't mine or Darth Calous's. The sith here are not interested in repopulating the galaxy right now, only domination and destruction. So go blame your pregnancy on someone else!"

The walls rippled and sent waves across the factory. Security droids arrived to investigate while the master walked down the hall alone. He came to his quarters, turned around, held up his hand at the Queen and whispered a spell. The sith tattoos began disappearing, her short black hair turned blonde and grew long. Her once short stature rose back up to seven and a half feet tall. "Go back to your palace!" He yelled and walked through the door.  
Darth Wraith left the factory and entered her starfighter. The engines ignited and she left the planet quickly. Darth Scourgeis watched the planet's radar as the ship entered hyperspace but the dark apprentice was smarter than that. She thought she flew away from his watch area and headed to Ziost.  
The sith master contacted his apprentice on Ziost and told him of Wraith's plans. He was shocked but understood and got up from his position. He pushed a panic button that cloaked the entire factory and opened a large vault in the ground. The factory was gone when the apprentice arrived. Darth Calous stood behind a tree near a forest and watched her land. She walked around the ship for a few minutes while her master spoke with the dark lord.  
"It's a good thing we never taught her anything about stealth. She's dumbfounded and there's no way that she's pregnant so fast." The apprentice said.  
Darth Scourgeis thought about it for a moment and spoke through his comlink.

"She's half Human and half Echani. She's a warrior but has no use of us. Read her thoughts apprentice and see who she's reporting to. A double agent I smell but watch yourself around her Darth Calous. I sense that she will want the truth and you will give it to her. I will return to my place as Chancellor. Keep the factories hidden from now on and let no one enter or know what we are doing." He shut the comlink off and placed it in his pocket.  
Darth Calous waited until Darth Wraith left and he entered a secret entrance to the factory underground. Her ship entered hyperspace as he contacted K-4 on Ilum and told him of the traitor's plans. He ordered the droid to move his operations to Mustafar as soon as possible. Then he ordered the factories on Ziost and Korriban to move as quickly as possible to the lava planet. He went back to his office and begun investigating the holocrons that they stole from the Jedi Palace. The dark master sat down in his chair and set a row of six holocrons on his desk. They were more than 30,000 years old and from the time of Darth Bruticus. Darth Calous loved learning about the Dark Lord's fall from a Jedi to Sith and continued to watch the ancient holo.

******************************************************************************

500,000 years A.B.Y.  
Coruscant: Jedi Temple Library

A young man sat at a crowded desk reading ancient scrolls and sorting through old papers. He looked up at the time and then out the window. He saw masters working with their students or scolding them. He wished that he was one of them.

"Another day alone doing the Council's work for them."

He muttered while turning his head around. He got up and sighed as he looked around the room. Shelves that stood one hundred meters tall were once more than a kilometer tall and had more than eight adjacent rooms were now nothing more than two. The others were either destroyed by the sith over the years of trying to eradicate the knights of peace and justice or covered up by the jedi.  
The new leader of the jedi was using him to edit the materials so that the new generation of jedi would have almost no knowledge of the sith. The Master Librarian had been bannished from the galaxy to sit in the middle of the temple to scavenge through items for the council and the old grand master, Aryz.

He was allowed to leave the great library to meet with the council and to eat. He slept, trained and lived in the library. He was forbidden to go anywhere else in the temple but snuck around the temple at night using stealth. He had an extensive collection of sith artifacts, crystals, holocrons, armor, exotic weapons hidden away in his quarters. No one from the council ever visited and he never helped anyone. He plopped back in his chair, fell asleep and dreamed about his old rival.

Coruscant: Jedi Council Chambers: (10 years earlier)

Two young padawans stood before the twelve masters of the council. One had short red hair and was covered in bruises all over his face with rips and tears all over his tunic. The other had shaved black hair and not a mark on his face. An ancient master sat in front of the two boys and shook his head.

"Caught the two of you were. Fighting in the hallway outside of your room. Not a good example to set for the others."

The senior master sat next to him and nodded.

"Master Aryz is right. You two are always fighting about something and can't get along, so we have decided to seperate the both of you for your punishment."

Jos smiled and gave a laugh.

The two jedi were not amused at all. "Something to say for yourself do you young Jos?"

"The only example I was setting is the fact that Carden is a cheat, a tattletale, a crybaby and a poor loser. He can't take a joke, has no sense of humor at all and couldn't win a duel against a gundark even if he had Master Aryz's lightsaber. I wasn't setting a bad example for anyone since they are asleep." 

The two boys gave each other evil looks as they waited for the grand master to decide their fate. It seemed like an eternity as the council made them wait outside of the chambers. Guards stood all around the two padawans to make sure another fight didn't start. Something was burning in the heart of one.

They returned to the room and once again stood before the council as they communicated by telepathy so the students couldn't hear them. They finally made their choice and the ancient master spoke to them.

"Jos Sebru, you will help Master Drill in the Great Library."

Carden smiled and snickered aloud. The master turned his attention to him.

"Since you like laughing at Jos's punishment, yours will be much harsher. For the next month your new quarters will be a one meter by two meter cell."

Jos smiled as he turned to face Carden whose jaw dropped.

"Well that's not fair! I'll die before anyone puts me in a cell and...!"

Master Fea stood and grabbed the padawan and wrestled with Carden to get him out of the chambers. The door opened as he continued to kick and scream.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me! I'm Master Tenak's apprentice and he will hear about this!"

Carden continued to fight out of the master's grip. The doors slid shut.

Jos bowed to the grand master.

"I'm sorry for his behavior masters."

The ancient master held up his little green and brown hand and shook his hand.

"Apologize to us about this, your fault it is not Jos. This is the fault of his own. Started every fight between the two of you he has. Set an example for you two we must."

Carden was still outside making noise. Master Aryz motioned a couple of the masters to go out and get the student under control. The fighting got worse and the noise got louder. Jos tried putting it out of his mind but he couldn't. The fighting got completely out of control. 

The Council heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and screaming was first coming from the guards and then a terrifying shriek from master Fea as the weapon gave off a loud woosh. Aryz got up from his chair as Jos held up his hand. The ancient master froze as Jos reached out with the force and summoned master Skye's lightsaber. The doors slid open as Jos ignited the green glowing weapon. He quickly crouched, spinned around and thrust the blade behind him into Carden's chest as he ran into the room.

The stolen lightsaber fell to the floor still ignited and rolled away as the young apprentice dropped to his knees. His mouth opened and his eyes were wide open in horror. Jos pulled the blade slowly from his torso and got up on his feet. The masters stood and ran to Jos's aid, taking the weapon away and keeping him from seeing Carden. He was taken out of the room while Jos was escorted to the ancient library. After that day the young apprentice was never heard from again.

Jos opened his eyes and looked at his right hand, there was a small burn from the sinew that exploded on him. He remembered that horrid smell it gave off. Took him years to forget that terrible day. Master Drill took personal responsibility of reminding him everyday of that. 

"Now I see why they call you Drill, Master. Because you Drill it in my head everyday of what happened to him. I know what happened to him, I did it. So stop reminding me of it."

The Master Librarian never said anything to Jos, instead he gave him a stern look.   
*********************************************************************************

JEDI PALACE, CORUSCANT

Darth Wraith landed her ship on top of the Jedi Palace, walked on a path from the ship to a covered room. There was a group of twenty grand masters waiting on her as she approached. The circle of Jedi welcomed her and she stood in the middle. She was there to tell them of the sith and that she was infiltrating them for the last few months. 

"Greetings my friends! I have been an agent of the sith for the past few months. They have factories on Korriban, Ziost and Ilum.The new Chancellor is a sith lord as well and needs to be exterminated as soon as possible!" She said walking to Dar-tilka who gave her a kiss. He was the man who was her true lover. "Dar I have a surprise for you my love. I'm pregnant!" She said happily as he gave her a big hug. The two embraced in front of the Jedi.  
Not so far away a loyal senator to the new Chancellor was recording everything that was said from the traitor. The double agent spoke with them for a few more minutes as a squad of snipers were aiming for the Jedi ahead. Finally the Supreme Jedi bid everyone farewell and returned to her ship and left. The senator gave the word and the sharpshooters pulled their triggers and dropped every single Jedi on the landing pad. Now there was no one who knew of the Jedi's plan. To them she was and always would be an enemy.

Chapter 15

MUSTAFAR  
(TWO DAYS LATER)

Darth Calous was supervising K-486's droids as they were scrambling to build a new base. It was a violent planet that was hiding everything out of sight due to it's unnatural climate. The dark apprentice sensed a presence that he studied well in the past. Darth Sidious. This is the planet where his allies made battle droids to fight against the Jedi. The dark lord got in his ship and flew around the planet scanning for any ancient remanents. When he returned to K-4's location, the droid was waiting for news.

"There is a few buildings that are still standing but as of now I don't think it's anything that we can use or need."  
The droid entered the apprentice's ship as he took the controls, "I will make it useful my master! In a few weeks it will be yours!"

The dark apprentice took the droid to what he had found. K-4 scanned and later sampled the metals around as Darth Calous walked around what looked to be a deserted city. The days passed quickly and a week after they arrived, Darth Calous began to see freighters arriving bringing supplies for the droids and K-4 ordering more. It took a week to move the factories from Korriban, Ilum and Ziost to Mustafar. The secret base was also moved to the lava planet. In another week the planetary defenses were in place and the apprentice presented another base to his dark master who was pleased.

"My scouts have discovered ancient mining facilities, old sith compounds, and the inhabitants of the planet, the Northern and southern Mustafarians." Darth Calous reported to his master when he arrived.  
"I have a gift for you my apprentice." The master said as several people exited his personal shuttle. "These are our allies. Senators Polla Zaruss from Dagobah, Tulis Afdaria and Ktalia Amersa of Byss and many more!" He introduced as they approached the dark apprentice and bowed.

Tulis walked over to the dark apprentice and bowed once again, "My lord I would be honored and at the request of your master, built you a secret base of operations on Byss." Darth Calous looked over at his master who gave a nod of agreement and spoke in his mind. "Take it my apprentice and fill it with the desires of your heart!" Darth Scourgeis said as he toured the new facilities with the senators. "Polla made arrangements to buy all of the Dolovite that we mine here and will help us build more better war droids and ships to build our armies. Now go my apprentice to Byss take a break from all you have done!"

Darth Calous bowed to his master and stayed until he and the senators left the lava planet. The apprentice soon left the planet and headed for Byss. On his way he watched the SSF fighting the JSF on Coruscant and the Jedi liberated the Palace from the sith. He also saw a woman of particular interest. The former Darth Wraith standing before the judges trying to explain the murders of the Jedi grand masters on Coruscant. He saw her cry at times and scream to defend herself. She mentioned Darth Calous and Scourgeis often and the senate had no idea who they were. She told them of her pregnancy by a Jedi Master who was recently killed and that the snipers were Jedi hunters. The dark apprentice watched for as long as he could and fell asleep. When he woke up, he was on Byss. A guard took him from his ship into a lift that raced a capsule horizontally from the landing pad across the planet to his new secret base. Ktalia met him inside the fortress that was surrounded by female prisoners of war. The dark apprentice looked around and the fortress was huge. The women were supposed to be a gift. He wasn't interested in wounded prisoners, he sent them away.

Darth Calous was shown his quarters and went to rest. During the night the Byss guards brought in ancient artwork, artifacts, weapons and female slaves for the dark lord. When he woke in the morning he found that everything was satisfactory. There were cases hung on the walls that held holocrons, Sith statues and paintings all over the fortress and female slaves who roamed the halls doing anything that the sith asked for. He was furious from Kalana's betrayal and was going to make her pay. The dark master felt a disturbance in the Force and didn't like the fortress that his master gave him. Instead he left the fortress and entered the hangar. Ktalia sensed something was wrong and followed him.

"My lord! May I ask why you are leaving?" She asked. The dark master continued walking to his ship. "I don't like this place. Something about it makes me uncomfortable."  
The senator didn't understand and ran in front of Darth Calous. "What do you mean you don't like it?! It was built just for you! What are we going to do with it?" She stammered as he kept on walking. He got to his ship and turned around. "Okay I'll take it but only on one condition Senator."  
She smiled and ran to the ship, "Anything my lord!"  
The dark master folded his arms and thought for a minute. The senator frowned when Calous got an idea. His face showed a very evil smile.

"It's time for me to disappear and I want you to send a message to someone." The senator summoned the others and Darth Calous contacted his master who agreed to it. The sith master needed to find a body to fit in the ship that was the same build as he is. The senators came together and found one. The King of Naboo's son, Prince Abaa-kuld.

"He's a stone cold drunk, Byss's senator said to the dark master. He's looking for a bottle of Sith Ale, how hard would that be to get my lords?" Darth Scourgeis laughed and grabbed a bottle from inside of his cloak. "Will this work?" Calous used the Force and took the bottle from his master. While in the air, he pulled the ancient cork while Senator Ktalia dropped poison into the bottle. Darth Calous re-sealed the bottle and wrapped it in red velvet. Darth Scourgeis stamped it with an ancient Sith Empire marker and placed it into an old wooden case and sealed that as well. The Dark Lord of the Sith dressed up as Chancellor Arctis and sent it to the King of Naboo for his son.  
Darth Calous cut his hair and shaved while Senator Ktalia put on her white dress. The two accompanied the ancient bottle of wine and met with the Prince of Naboo. The credits were exchanged at the Senate building and the couple watched as the Prince who opened the case and then the bottle. He offered the couple a glass and they denied. The two watched with excitement as he poured and drank glass after glass until the bottle was gone. Ktalia squeezed Calous's hand and was happy to see when the Prince gave Darth Calous a thumb's up and fell to the floor dead. The dark master turned and gave his date a nod who signaled a man out in the hallway who ran in and picked up the body. The group left on Darth Scourgeis's ship as Calous planted the prince in his own ship dressed in the robes. From the Chancellor's landing pad at the Senate, the young dark master used the force and guided his ship toward the Jedi Palace. Darth Calous sat on top of his master's ship as the ship rose higher and higher. The ship got closer and closer to the palace and finally the two sith lords gave a big force push to the ship sending it into the council chambers. The building's defenses opened fire as the two sith lords gave it a big push using the Force. It exploded on impact giving the Supreme Jedi Master the death she wanted and gave the Sith the secrecy they wanted.

Chapter 16

SITH FORTRESS, BYSS

Darth Calous and Senator Ktalia entered the fortress and went to the War Room. There were more than ten floor sized holo projectors that he turned on. One montored the Jedi Palace inside and out. He grabbed two chairs and motioned for the senator to sit. Calous walked around her a couple of times before turning on his lightsaber and slamming the crimson blade into her chest. The senator's torso burst into flames, ripped the body in pieces and fell on the floor. The sith waved his hand and droids entered to clean up the mess. He summoned the others from Coruscant and murdered them upon arrival. K-486 arrived to serve the dark apprentice and exited the ship into the hangar when he saw the bodies of the senators lying before his feet.

"Lord Scourgeis isn't going to be happy with you when he finds out that they are all dead."

Darth Calous laughed. "He is the true Dark Lord of the Sith my friend, he knows everything." he said holding up a jedi weapon as a war droid came to the dark apprentice.  
"Take the senators to the Coruscant JSF Headquarters just as they are. Leave the message from the Supreme Jedi Master including the lightsaber." He also handed the droid a box. "Inside the box is the fingerprints of the Jedi. See that they are placed on the clothes of the bodies and the weapon as well." The droid bowed and scurried off to do the work that the dark lord commanded.

K-4 followed Calous as he watched the movements around the Jedi Palace. He saw the ship he gave to the droids leave the base and travel to it's destination. Hours passed quickly as the dark apprentice stood still and watched the ship. When it finally arrived on Coruscant, he waved his hand and shut off the screen.

"K-4 I have a mission for you to do. Go to Dagobah, Ziost and the Queen of Korriban and tell them what happened to their senators. Tell them that they were discovered helping the Sith and were overwhelmed and killed by the JSF from the Palace. They will contact me and pledge their armies to us for war. Also send a message to the Chancellor telling him that the Bantha slipped, fell in his own poodoo and died."

The droid bowed to the dark apprentice and left the base to the mission that he was ordered to do. Darth Calous summoned the droid operators and ordered them to pick up production of the war droids. "When they are finished send them to the holding areas here and to the valley of the Sith, the remains of Dreshdae, the old temples, ruins and cities. Create officers to help you." he said leaving the factories. The droids returned to their positions and drove up production from 30,000 droids per day to 500,000.

A few hours later Darth Calous stood before a delagation from the Senate. He bowed to the Queen of Korriban and the senators of the Wenathm and Frexcure systems. The dark apprentice gave his fake condolences to the senators of the republic who were planning to leave and start a faction of their own. That gave Darth Calous an idea to recruit them to the Sith. He sent a message to his master who approved of his ideas and would contact the senators personally about leaving the Republic. "Stay at your fortress Lord Calous and do your missions from the war room. Summon anyone you need my apprentice and May the Force serve you well!"  
The dark apprentice bowed to his master before shutting off the hologram projector. He sat back in his chair and watched the droids deliver the items to the JSF to frame Kalana. It worked! The droids entered the offices of the JSF and planted spy cameras all over the building. He saw them gather troops to enter the palace and prepare to arrest the second most powerful person in the galaxy. Darth Calous watched and rubbed his hands together.

The JSF left in hundreds of ships carrying an entire battalion of nearly 1,000 soldiers to the Jedi Palace. The investigators had the evidence and it was clear who they were after. The JSF arrived at the Great Jedi Palace, assembled in formation and marched to the entrance. The supreme jedi stepped outside of the doors and met the JSF on the steps of the palace. An elite jedi squad surrounded her. "Supreme Jedi Master Kalana you are under arrest for the brutal murders of the senators from Byss, Dagobah, Ziost, Korriban, Coruscant and too many others to mention. Do you have anything to say on your behalf before we take you into custody?"

Not too far away an explosion went off in the Chancellor's apartment, more throughout the senate building. The JSF saw the explosions and got word on the others that the Chancellor had been killed in the attacks. Kalana had been stripped of her rank and placed in the Coruscant Maximum Security Prison. A week later she stood before seven judges to determine her fate. The former jedi was given a few minutes to speak.

"Your Honors, I stand before you today and on my word as a jedi and the leader of the soldiers of peace and justice. Never did I murder any jedi or attack the Chancellor. I've spent all of my life in service of the Republic and the Jedi. I have been set up and I know who did it." She said as the judges listened.

"Who then? Who could have killed those senators with a lightsaber that belonged to you and you only? Who knew where they would be on Coruscant at the specific date and time, who would have left behind their weapon with the fingerprints everywhere? No one other than you. The investigators have measured the points of blade entry determined by you're height which matches the burn holes in the bodies. You are guilty of the murders, the evidence has your fingerprints all over it. Stop lying and blaming the Sith, they don't exist anymore! Face it jedi, YOU'RE GUILTY!"

The judge screamed at the former supreme jedi and slammed his gavel down. She was surrounded by the elite jedi when one hooded jedi stepped forward. The person nodded at the judges who in return nodded back. The guilty jedi was removed of her robes and stood before the unknown jedi naked. She was forced onto her knees and the long hair was cut off. The executioner activated a lightsaber which glowed red before the court. He raised the weapon and lowered it, removing the head of the supreme jedi master. He deactivated the weapon as a group of senators and jedi had just entered the room with the Chancellor, he wasn't dead after all! They rushed in to try and pardon the supreme jedi only to learn that she had just lost her head. The Chancellor walked over to the executioner and bowed as the unknown man bowed back. He leaned in and whispered.

"Excellent work Lord Calous! Excellent work!"

The jedi was placed in a box and carried out of the courtroom to be burned. Darth Calous followed the Chancellor out and entered a lift that led up to his private office.

"Well master, that's one down and several to go."

The chancellor nodded and smiled, "I even like how you used your lightsaber that I gave you to complete your mission and no one noticed the red blade. They have no idea what color the Sith uses." He said before Calous could open his mouth to ask.

"You are to report to the Jedi Palace as the new Supreme Jedi Master under the name of Cal Fury. You know what needs to be done apprentice...and show no mercy!"

JEDI PALACE, CORUSCANT  
(TWO HOURS LATER)

The Jedi Council welcomed the new supreme jedi master Fury at the landing pads outside of the palace. He bowed and shook the hand of each jedi who led him inside. He wasn't inside for no more than a couple of minutes before sith fighters began attacking the palace. Master Fury activated his lightsaber and ran outside to deflect the shots back at the enemy.

"Activate the defenses and get the pilots to their ships!" He yelled as a fallen ship flew into the large front doors and exploded just inside the palace. The dark apprentice was thrown across the large entrance and towards the corner marble wall. He quickly used the force to push hard and keep himself from slamming into the rubble that was piling up in front of him. He force lept and hid underneath a broken pillar to watch the attack. The hangar doors opened and the jedi tried to get the upper hand on the attackers but their ships acted as suicide bombers and flew into the hangars exploding them on impact. A few jedi masters were able to get into their ships and out to defend the palace but were quickly overwhelmed by the enemy. The JSF Headquarters was hit as well as the Republic Marines base. Coruscant had no defenses and was greatly losing the attack.  
The Chancellor and a few senators were evacuated from the Senate and watched the attacks as they were ordered to be escorted off planet.  
Thousands upon thousands of war droids entered the palace and began shooting. The jedi were gathered in groups throughout the palace with guns shooting at them as they came inside. All of the weapons made by Arctis Systems were failing. Rocket launchers were exploding as well as lightsabers as soon as they were activated. Fully armored Hell hounds followed the droids in and chased the enemy down killing them, some got eaten. The battle inside the front entrance was very bloody and brutal. Many Jedi and soldiers littered the floor while the armored war droids advanced forward. More and more droids poured inside the palace and pretty soon, the jedi had no where to retreat. The battle raged on for hours. The jedi gave their lives to try and save their fellow brothers and sisters but more and more droids kept coming in and it didn't look like they were going to let up anytime soon. Lord Calous rolled out of the rubble moments before the second floor fell on top of him. He used his lightsaber and slashed a large X into the glass and busted out.

The chancellor's shuttle flew high over the palace as he watched the droids ships continue destroying the jedi. In the darkness he caught a glimpse of a red bladed lightsaber and ordered the guards to land the shuttle. They picked up the new supreme jedi and left the planet, leaving the jedi to fend for themselves. As the vessel rose high into the sky, the dark apprentice turned to see who the senators were. He activated his weapon and stood before the six senators that were begging for their lives. In seconds Darth Calous cut down senators and bodyguards from Tatooine, Ilum, Jakku, Molinia, Hoth and threw the bodies down into the flames rising from the jedi palace before retreating home to Korriban.

Chapter 17

KILLING FIELDS BASE, KORRIBAN  
(EARLY EVENING, 1 DAY LATER)

The dark lords of the Sith stood around the holo projectors in the War room watching the attacks go on in the jedi palace. Calous ordered K-4 to send the rest of the droids out to attack the other jedi temples throughout the rest of the galaxy. Millions of weapons and vessels went out to the Republic's JSF including the Jedi. The two evil warriors had stood in the room all night setting their wars in motion when Darth Calous finally sat down. The master walked over to his apprentice as he pointed up at the next projection.

"Watch the Republic ships orbiting Korriban!" He said pushing a black button on the control table. Darth Scourgeis watched as the Republic capitol ships began exploding and falling to the planet. He smiled and patted his dark apprentice on the back. 

"Outstanding work Darth Calous!" He said switching the projector to Ilum as the XRV-missiles began entering the atmosphere. He flipped another switch that showed the missiles heading for Dagobah, Tatooine, Wenathm III, Frexcure II, Nemoidia, Naboo, Ansion and Kamino. The two sith watched as the missiles hit their targets and exploded.

Darth Calous contacted K-486 and gave him yet another mission. "Send another ten million droids to Coruscant. I want the jedi palace gone as well as the Jedi elite forces and the Republic soldiers.

Queen Octa entered the room walked over to the sith lords and bowed. "I've done as you have commanded me my lords. The droids from Ziost are all attacking the palace as we speak and I have sent the Hell hounds into the streets. The rest from Byss are attacking Kamino and I have left a recorded message for all senators to return to their homes and prepare their citizens for battle.

The radar began sounding off a loud beeping noise that caught the attention of the three sith. Darth Calous saw it first and laser fire began raining down upon the planet.

"Master I can't see where it's coming from. Someone must be jamming our planetary radar." The dark apprentice said as Darth Scourgeis studied the projectors. He called upon the force and looked deeper into the darkness. A few minutes later the dark master smiled and began nodding.

"It's the jedi from the palace and the remaining temples that we didn't hit. They aren't sure if we're sith or not but, they are coming."

Darth Calous ran his finger over the control panel and activated several Ion cannons stationed around the planet. "Let's see them get around those!" They watched as two capitol ships and several destroyers came out of hyperspace just outside the system.

"When most military set up their planets defenses, they just concentrate on the planet they're on. I had ours placed on every planet and moon. Just sit back relax and enjoy the show!" Darth Calous said as the other two laughed. Darth Scourgeis shook his head for a moment.

"I have a surprise for both of you." He said pushing a button on the console behind him. The Sith watched as the ships all exploded. Five fighters escaped and raced to the planet. The dark master delayed the defenses allowing the jedi to land. He motioned his apprentice to the planet's surface to face them.

"Remember everything I've instructed you on. These are the beginning of your Sith Trials. May the Force serve you well Darth Calous!"

The fighters entered the atmosphere and began scanning the surface looking for their enemies. The dark apprentice removed his robe and shirt, standing in the dark night. He walked down the big sand dune and looked around for the jedi fighters. At the bottom he knelt in the sand and quieted his mind. An hour passed and using the force he could feel them getting closer. Darth Calous stood and activated two lightsaber staffs. The fighters saw the red blades twirling in the night and flew to his location. The cockpits opened and each ship saw two jedi leap out. The dark lord stood before 10 jedi and deactivated his weapons. He called on the force and summoned an enormous sand tornado that raced toward the jedi and engulfed the group. Darth Scourgeis watched as the apprentice wrapped lightning around the storm and began to burn and melt the sand into lava droplets. He force threw them like a mist into the faces of the jedi. While they fell to the ground and covered their heads from his attacks, he grabbed their ships and slammed them down on top of the jedi. Two jedi survived and activated their weapons.

Darth Calous went into battle against one green bladed saber and a yellow one. The jedi apprentice lunged at him and swung at his head. The dark warrior force pulled the jedi into his red blade and ran the blade through his torso and out the top of his head. The jedi master watched in horror as his student was brutally struck down. He swung the green blade over the top of his head and slowly moved in to the sith. They blocked each others thrusts and parries. Queen Octa joined the sith master atop the sand dune overlooking the battle below. The dark apprentice had the upper hand against the jedi who was 40 years his senior and wasn't as fast as he was. He lunged forward and dodged around the jedi's attack. He rolled around to the rear of his enemy. He swung his weapon around to the right and activated the 2nd staff taking the master's head while the other cut him in half. The sith weapons were deactivated and hanging from Calous's belt as he raced up the dune and bowed to the sith master.

"You're not done yet my apprentice, there are more!" He said pointing in the sky behind him. Darth Calous turned and looked up at the sky. Dozens of ships were standing by in space as the Republic fleet arrived. He looked at his master and looked up.

"Send them down master and I'll kill em' all!" Darth Scourgeis smiled and activated a remote control that turned on the Ion cannons. Every ship orbiting Korriban was knocked out of commission and started falling down to the planet.

"Okay Lord Calous, they're not all dead, go kill them all!" he said as the apprentice walked over to a speeder and raced across the cool desert in search of the surviving jedi. He fought sleep and watched as the fighters hit the sand first. He rode by one ship, picked it up using the force and bounced it across the sand. The dark apprentice increased speed at maximum and looked up at the Republic fleet ships falling through the atmosphere to the ground below. He looked up and was racing underneath a destroyer and gave an evil smile before flipping a switch on his handlebar. The capital ships began exploding and sending shredded metal across the sky. Darth Calous began hearing the voices of the Sith calling out to him and heard the woman who called out to them so long ago. It was hard to make out but he heard her.

Darth Scourgeis had problems of his own as three large Republic transports landed nearby. He looked at Queen Octa and offered her a lightsaber. She shook her head and produced two of her own. The two sith force ran towards the ship and spread apart. The dark master jumped in the air in front of hundreds of jedi and force slammed down to the sand, the queen stopped in her tracks at the marvelous attack the dark master was unveiling before her. The jedi took their defensive stances as the sith lord called upon the force and slammed his blade into the sand which send an extremely huge burning shockwave at the jedi.

Calous turned around for a minute and could see his master's attack. He used the force to scan the rest of the ships he was out destroying, they were dead. He used the speeder as a slingshot and turned around heading back near the base entrance.

The sith lord's shockwave raced across the sand, turning it's wake into molten glass. The queen force pushed the glass at the other transports that were still landing nearby. Darth Scourgeis's attack burned through the jedi and instantly killed the hundred that braced for the impact and blew up five ships behind them. Nothing they had could stop his fury. He looked around as more ships were starting to land.  
"Sixteen, seventeen...twenty, twenty five. This will be a hard fight to get clear of if they land."

Darth Calous saw a jedi fighter coming towards him. He force jumped off of the speeder and landed on the top of the cockpit. Hanging on to the small ship, he called on the force once again and barrel rolled it over and over. The jedi pilot got dizzy as the sith lord cut the top off the glass off. He rolled the ship upside down, dropped the pilot out of his seat and climbed in as the jedi fell to the sand below. The dark apprentice turned the ship around and began shooting down the transports that had gathered in a circle around the secret base's entrance. 

Queen Octa stood at the northeastern part of the base. A group of jedi charged towards her with the weapon still in her hand, she quickly clipped it to her belt and used the force to summon lightning and hit the group head on. No one could hide from the bright shocking attack. She leaned in and increased the range of the lightning. Calous came in the other way, jumped from the ship and slammed it into the rear of the group as they got fried to death. He flipped forward and landed in front of the queen. He bowed before her and looked around.

"Looks like you've had fun my lady...as well as Master Scourgeis."  
The dark master turned and smiled while the apprentice grabbed the decending ships. He concentrated hard on the vessels and pushed them back through the atmosphere and sent them into the oncoming ship and killed them all in a huge explosion.

Chapter 18

SITH BASE, KORRIBAN

Darth Scourgeis entered the base and grabbed a comlink. He pushed a button and spoke in a low quiet voice. Darth Calous was outside taking a break from fighting. He killed jedi all night and day while more and more kept coming. The sith master activated the base's defenses giving his apprentice time to rest. Calous plopped down in the sand and laid back. He was exhausted when he saw the anti-aircraft guns stop firing. He looked up and saw more Republic capitol ships arriving. He was too tired to get up and attack them but stood up anyway. A destroyer landed in front of him and the SSF troops began assembling before the sith apprentice. The young man walked towards the soldiers who saluted him. A high ranking officer stepped forward and spoke.

"Darth Scourgeis summoned us Lord Calous. He said you could use some help out here."

Calous looked above and saw hundreds of SSF ships landing around the base. "The entrances are over there General and I'm sure he'll want to speak to you as to where to place your soldiers." The general nodded and headed down the lift to the base below. Queen Octa grabbed her holopad and watched as thousands of SSF ships came out of hyperspace and headed toward Korriban. Moments later the dark master emerged with the general. He pointed out to the hidden hangars that littered around the mountains. He took the Queen's holopad and brought up a map of the planet.  
"You can land anywhere general but not in the Killing Fields. If you do, none will return...none!"

The general nodded and ordered the ships away from the secret base to scatter around the planet. More and more ships flew overhead for most of the day. He stood out in the open and the two men watched the entire SSF fleet arrive.

"How many troops do you have General?" Calous asked

"We have a few million here today. More will come as the Jedi increase their attacks but the planet's defenses will keep us all safe. We're building more bases in the mountains here and on Ziost as well. We've also sent troops to your fortress on Byss Lord Calous should you decide to retreat there for some vacation time. The jedi are gathering more of the JSF for an attack here. We think that they will return in about a week and when they do we'll be ready!"

Darth Calous met his master in his quarters. "Queen Octa is going to Coruscant to meet with the Senator Kilgaz of Mustafar to build and assemble the war droids there. K-4 is sending every droid to the Jedi Palace from Byss, Ziost and Ilum as we speak. There will be more activity on this planet in a few days than in the last 30,000 years. Since you are the new supreme jedi master and I am the new Chancellor, we need to return to our ways of life." Darth Calous bowed to his master and his master bowed in return. They both left the base and entered seperate ships. Both for Coruscant the two sith ships entered hyperspace and left the battle.

JEDI PALACE, CORUSCANT  
(1 DAY LATER)

Supreme Jedi Master Fury's ship landed on his personal landing pad. He got out and force ran up the steps and over to the side entrance of the palace. Search crews, droids and jedi were everywhere. Fury hid behind a statue and used the force to burn his clothes. He looked up and saw the statue lightsaber in one hand, his other hand was open and that's where the dark lord was going to. He force jumped up and laid in the statue's hand and cast a spell on himself. A loud noise came from his area that attracted a few jedi council members. When they got to him, the senior master jumped up and landed on the statue's lightsaber blade and moved the debris from on top of him. 

"It's the Supreme grand master! Get the medical droids!" She screamed, minutes later the medical droids arrived with a stretcher. The master used the force to pick him up and placed him on the stretcher and flew to the infirmary. The doctors operated on him removing bits of glass and marble. The healers arrived and covered up his wounds with the force. He was still severly injured and they kept him for a few days. The Chancellor along with Queen Octa and K-4 made it look good and all paid him visits. Chancellor Arctis explained to the council what happened during the battle, they took the bait and Fury was cleared of any and all suspicions. In a few days he came to and was greeted by a short beautiful blonde jedi with glasses. She introduced herself as the senior master and Fury nodded a little, gave a short smile and fell back asleep. He woke up again after a week and the spell had worn off.

(1 WEEK LATER. 1,000,018 YEARS A.B.Y.)

The supreme grand master sat in his seat in the council chambers which was remodeled from five adjoining rooms to one huge room that housed fifty masters. The senior master entered first and bowed to Fury. "Hello master, I hope you are feeling better after that battle. I'm Senior Master Mara Andrews. In case you forgot my name."

"Yes and no. My ribs hurt a little and..." He thought for a second and read her mind. Compared to what the others had gone through, his pain was nothing at all.

"Nothing...never mind. I feel much better now that you're here."  
She sat down next to him and waited for the other masters to arrive. He got up and walked around the new chambers looking out of the window. He knew in his mind that he was there for the larger picture and unlike his master, he loved the jedi. He loved that their minds were weaker than his for him to manipulate. For what seemed like an eternity, he stared out of the window at the traffic flying by. He was unable to see to the plate. The extra two plates soared the jedi towers another 1,000 meters and that placed them through the cloud cover and a few thousand meters from the atmosphere. It was the only building that was rebuilt on the ground and went up through all five plates for more stability in the future. In the last million years the Republic had built two more plates on top of the other three that already existed. The first one was restructured to hold the weight. He thought about his new plan for the jedi. He was going to turn them against one another and start a war from within. The other masters began coming in and bowed to Fury. He could feel in the force that they really cared about him. He smiled when he looked at each one of them in the future and saw them all dead...all but one.

The council was short twenty masters but filled their seats with jedi knights that were ready for their Trials and left the grand master to welcome everyone. He stood up slowly and bowed to them. He walked over to the window near him and began his small speech.

"Welcome everyone, tragic what happened a few weeks ago to us. In time we will heal but we need to help one another as well. One thing we need to figure out is the attackers. The former grand master Kalana felt it in her heart that the sith had returned. Personally I don't know but that is something that we need to investigate." He walked to the center of the room and addressed them face to face.

"I do know that there is a new evil that is a gathering on Korriban as we speak. Our problem is that we don't have enough jedi to deal with this situation and the Republic doesn't have enough for an army either." He returned to his seat and sat. "That has been on my mind since I woke. If we send anyone there to scout, they will be killed and we can't risk losing anyone else. We need to find a way to stop these people and that is the top of the agenda today."

The senior master reached for her holopad and took a count of all the jedi left in the galaxy. "We can't summon anyone from Ilum. That planet was completely poisoned and it killed most of the jedi in an unfortunate missile attack not too long ago. The rest of the jedi are confined and probably won't live to see another month. We can take the JSF instead, they are jedi just elite and in times of war like now we can use them."

"How many do we have total?" asked a knight.

The senior master did a quick scan on her pad and posted it on the chamber's holo floor for everyone to see.  
"We have fifty million total. Thirty here on Coruscant and the other twenty on secret missions throughout the galaxy." Another holo showed of heat signatures on Korriban. "Here you can see that there are over two hundred million soldiers here in less than a week. If we wait any longer Korriban will be unstoppable."

Fury adjusted himself in his chair and nodded. He waved the holo and another appeared before the council. "This one shows that the Ziost government along with Byss, Tatooine, Sullest, Wenathm and the Frexcure systems have made war droids for the Republic. As you can see they total over 200 million but, they were not made on planets that the Republic is allied with but we can grab them as well."

Mara thought about it for a minute and was still skeptical. "I'm not sure Master. The darkside clouds everything here. We might have to call on the Republic for their planet soldiers until we can get more trained. Our factories on Hex, Glaz and Kamino are full...I can contact the Chancellor to order reserves and we have forty thousand jedi here but if we summoned them for battle, this palace would be vunerable for attack."

The supreme master spoke, "Then we can send the war droids to Korriban and send some of our jedi there as well but keep the others here and at our temples throughout the galaxy on high alert. I'll contact Senator Fill from Ziost about the droids and getting more."

Everyone liked that plan and agreed on it. An Armored JSF squad entered the chambers and stood before the Supreme master.

"Master we have coordinates on the location of the enemy's generals. They are on Korriban in the Killing Fields."  
Fury thought back to when he was beginning his apprenticeship with Darth Scourgeis and one of the first things he told him to never go to the Killing Fields on Korriban.

"Wait!" Fury said. He shook his head in disapproval. "No don't go there. One thing my master told me was to never go there. Pure evil awaits...evil that not even the most powerful jedi can withstand."

He waved his hand again at the holo projector on the floor that showed topography maps of the sith planet below. " I would advise landing on the west side of the Blood Mountains than the Killing Fields. You can sneak in at night undetected, ships cloaked. There is no radar in that area and the enemy would be too busy to worry about a small squad of JSF."

He got up from his seat as the room darkened. The JSF stood around the hologram while the grand master pointed where they should go. Fury returned to his seat and the JSF bowed to him and walked out of the chambers. The council finished the day's business a couple of hours later and the supreme master boarded a shuttle to the senate. He spoke with the senator of Ziost about the droids. Fill agreed to let him have them for the Republic and he ordered them to be sent to Korriban whenever they needed them.  
Later in the day Fury met with the Chancellor and spoke about the upcoming war with Korriban.

"The jedi are overwhelmed and have no army, the JSF are thin and an armored squad is being sent outside the Blood Mountains. We should give them a victory and allow them to build an outpost there."

The chancellor agreed and set up more small battles throughout the galaxy to keep them busy. "Good luck Supreme Grand Master and May the force be with you!"

Fury bowed to the Chancellor and left the Senate. He returned to the jedi palace and informed Mara that the attack was going to be supported by the Republic's leader and Ziost would send the droids when needed.

Chapter 19

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS, JEDI PALACE

Fury sat in the council chambers next to Mara and watched the JSF land on Korriban. The general shut off the planetary defenses just as the chancellor ordered. Both sides watched as the Republic sat foot on the evil planet and began moving towards the coordinates that the supreme master gave to them. They made it to their destination and the Republic sent in transports and freighters to start building a base. Ziost sent in their entire legion of droids to help the Republic. The supreme grand master and Mara got up and left the chambers.

Weeks went by and the Republic had a very powerful army on Korriban. The JSF updated the jedi and the chancellor daily but still haven't attacked. Fury could tell that the soldiers were getting very restless as well as the droids. The JSF began arguing with the others. Fury and the chancellor knew what was going on. The evil of the planet was getting to them and the Republic's leader was playing dumb telling everyone that it was nothing more than heat affecting everyone. Supreme Grand Jedi Master Fury finally gave the Republic the orders to attack that night. Instead of contacting the chancellor, Fury let them go without his knowledge and sent in all of the reserves as well. The grand master went to his quarters and fell asleep while the soldiers ran and flew in to kill an enemy thet they knew nothing about. The JSF unleashed the war droids across the Blood Mountains using stealth while the SSF slept....Darth Scourgeis was furious.

Queen Octa sat in the war room watching the holoprojectors around the planet. Every now and then the radar would beep slightly. She looked to see what it was but wasn't fast enough. The JSF began jamming their radar while Mara ordered more reserves to Korriban from Ziost.

Supreme Grand Master Fury felt a tremor in the force and got up to meditate. It was the Chancellor and he was on his way to the palace to confront his dark apprentice about the upcoming battle. He was bringing someone with him as well. He was wary of his master's tests and put on a light battle suit of armor, grabbed his sith lightsabers and exited his quarters. The hallways were clear except the jedi guards that quietly roamed the palace. He force ran through the palace to the entrance. It was dark as he walked and nodded at the entrance guards on his way out into the cool air. The dark apprentice looked around for his master and caught the sight of his ship after a few minutes. A guard appeared behind Fury.

"Are you alright Master? Can I be of assistance to you?" he asked with a worried look on his face. The grand master turned around and faced him. "No, I have this under control...unless there are more than two that jump in. Tell everyone to stay back, the ones that come to confront me tonight are more powerful than you can possible imagine!"

The ship landed and his master and an unknown hooded figure got out of the ship as well. He walked out to greet them. Darth Calous bowed to his master who did not bow back to him. The dark apprentice could feel that the dark lord was mad and he didn't know what he would do.

"Call off the JSF on Korriban." He scowled. The other being started to move slowly away from the dark master and reached into his cloak. Calous stood with his arms folded and watched the two of them very carefully.

"I cannot Master, once they are set in motion it is hard to stop them. Besides there isn't anything important that they are killing." He grabbed his sith weapons in each hand and was ready. "Who is your guest?" he asked as the being continued moving this time a little faster. The dark master held out his hand and motioned the being to remove their hood, instead a lightsaber gave life to a red colored blade. Calous smiled and shook his head.

"That doesn't scare me Master. Is that my so called replacement?" he asked.  
Nothing was said as the being moved in to attack. Calous ignited his lightsaber in one hand and a saber whip in the other and moved around to the edge of the landing pad. He held on tight to the handle as the whip flew around his head and smacked the being across the chest. No cry came out of the being and didn't slow down as it continued forward. Darth Scourgeis activated his weapon. Calous thought fast and swung the whip around once again. It caught the being around the neck and the dark apprentice force pulled with all of his might. It's head popped off and flew across the landing pad before falling off to oblivion below. He kicked the body over as well.

He stood before his master with his lightsaber raised and put the whip away. "If you attack me Master it won't be a one sided battle. Once again the dark master said not a word but send lightning at his apprentice who used the blade to block his attack. He threw the lightsaber at Calous who ducked and rolled away. The dark master caught the lightsaber and snapped his fingers. The unknown warrior that he had just killed jumped back onto the landing pad, lightsaber in hand and ran with his master towards the dark apprentice. He had a quick second to react and ignited both staff blades and held the weapon vertical as they charged side-by-side. Darth Calous forward somersaulted rolled to his left side and swung the staff around his head and caught the being across the torso. He quickly adjusted the blade to it's maximum length and cut the being in half as he got up and stood before his master. He held out his hand and force pushed Darth Scourgeis through a towering jedi statue.

The dark student force flipped in the air, came down hard and slammed his powerful blade into the being's chest which exploded sending a very powerful shockwave towards his master and bone and sinew everywhere. The dark master got up and was sent through the fallen statue once more after the second attack hit him. Darth Calous waved his hand and blew the being's ashes off of the landing pad. "If that doesn't kill you, I don't know what else will." He said waiting for his master to return. Darth Scourgeis got up and moved across the top of the statue. He landed on the other side and used the force in a whirlwind to pick up the remains of the marble and threw it at Calous.

He saw the attack and stood still as it hit him head on. It was powerful but the dark apprentice used a spell and turned it all to dust. Calous twisted his staff apart, hooked the other half on his belt and faced his master once again. Darth Scourgeis force lunged forward, thrusting his blade toward his opponent. Darth Calous called on the force and saw the attack moments before his master executed it.

He activated his blade and moved to the right side turning his body at the same time and raising his left arm up. The blade caught the underneath side of his cloak and burned through the armpit part of his shirt but missed his arm and chest. He back flipped and landed on his feet as the dark lord charged slashing left and right, up and down as fast as he could. Darth Calous kept up with him and with every swing he gave, the student parried every attack as the two fought in front of the landing pads. A couple of close calls almost sent the sith over to meet their deaths as they continued the fight.

The guard at the door couldn't keep his big mouth shut and summoned the entire jedi council from bed to the door. Mara watched the two battle and saw that one of the marble statues was gone. She stayed and ordered the others back to bed as the door guard told her everything. She shook her head. "Tac all you are is a big mouthed idiot and I told you that if you tattled again that you would be watching the door and here you are. The supreme master can handle himself and the JSF is already watching him outside. So they don't need our help. Keep this nonsense up and you're going to be watching the Chancellor's bantha or a school crosswalk!" She left and went back to bed while the guard looked outside. At one point in the fight he saw an opportunity to help the grand master and left his post to run out of the door out of the JSF's reach and into the night. Darth Scourgeis saw him coming and waved his hand around his head. The force picked him up off the ground and threw him into every statue until his bones broke. On the last hit he slammed the jedi on the steps killing him instantly.

The dark apprentice put his staff back together and ignited both blades and this time attacked his master. Twirling the staff above his head faster and faster until he was moving so fast that the dark master couldn't keep up with his attacks. Darth Calous overpowered Darth Scourgeis and as he held up his arms to block an overhead attack, his apprentice swung low through the waist, medium through the torso and high through his neck. The sith master was dissected and fell to the ground in pieces.

Darth Calous deactivated his weapon and walked over to his master. He grabbed the lightsaber which disintegrated in his hand along with the body. He looked over at the ship on the landing pad and it was gone. He looked in the front windows and saw the tattletale jedi standing inside guarding the door. Darth Calous shook his head and walked inside the palace. He couldn't believe that his master put him through all of that for nothing he thought. He went up to his room, showered and went to bed. As he laid down his hand-held projector began beeping. Calous pushed the button and Darth Scourgeis appeared. The dark apprentice sat up in bed, he was exhausted. The sith master laughed at him. Calous was furious this time.

"Remember what I told you on Korriban a few weeks ago apprentice. That this was the start of your Trials." Calous nodded slowly, "Yes I forgot Master." Scourgeis smiled. "So remember Darth Calous, that this wasn't for nothing. I watch you in everything you do. Here and there I see everything, I know everything as well." The tired student leaned forward and placed his thumb on the button to shut off the device. Before he did, Darth Scourgeis spoke again. "You fought well Lord Calous and I am proud to have you as my apprentice!" he said as the device shut off. He covered up and watched as it began to rain outside. He fell asleep knowing that for once in his life his master appreciated him....maybe...and the Battle of Korriban was beginning!

SITH BASE, KORRIBAN

Days passed and the dark lord could feel a flutter in the force. He wasn't sure what it was or who. Darth Scourgeis got up, dressed and left his quarters. He turned around constantly to see if anyone was behind him but saw no one...he could feel an ancient presence in the force but couldn't identify it.

On the other side of the galaxy Darth Calous had the same feeling. He tried to contact his master but didn't get an answer. Someone unknown was in the presence of the dark lord and he had to find out who. The man force ran through the Jedi Palace and out of the door. Moments later he entered his ship and blasted off of Coruscant. The ship entered hyperspace bound for Korriban.

With a wave of his hand, the entire base went dark, the sith master could see better and knew there was an intruder or two. Hand on his lightsaber he entered the hangar and saw two hooded figures standing before him. He looked up and noticed that the hangar platform had been melted for them to enter. The lightsaber ignited from his end as the other two activated theirs. All three were red. Refusing to remove their robes or take down their hoods.

The dark lord engaged the two men. One jumped over the dark lord and landed behind him while Darth Scourgeis pressed the attack against the man in front of him. He swung the blade over his head and let go of the weapon behind him to block the rear attack. He shot lightning at the man in front of him who rebounded the energy right back at him as the intruder from behind used a force power swing and sent the blade flying across the floor and into the wall. Darth Scourgeis looked both ways and saw he wasn't getting anywhere. Lightning filled his hands as he shot it at the two attackers once again. They both blocked as the shorter man began laughing.

"I don't know where you learned to fight but there's no way in this galaxy that you are a master of the dark side! Must be a fallen jedi or a worthless force user that couldn't take it in the temple."

The dark lord got mad and leapt out of their way toward his weapon on the floor. The taller man used the force and retrieved the weapon before he landed. The attacker tossed the weapon to his friend who did a force power swing and destroyed the lightsaber. The two men began laughing as the dark lord ignited another weapon from his sleeve and then another and made a staff. In the background Scorugeis could hear a ship landing and shutting down. He smiled and knew that his apprentice would help. A few minutes later the top platform descended down to reveal Darth Calous holding two duel lightsabers in his hands. The weapons glowed a bright red as the pad finally reached the hangar floor. The younger sith jumped over the intruders and used the force to execute a lightsaber slam that sent the two men sliding across the floor behind him and blasted Darth Scourgeis full force into the concrete wall. Darth Calous turned to face the men as the dark lord picked himself up from the floor. He was dazed a little and quickly got ahold of his weapon as he saw a horrifying thing.

Darth Calous deactivated his weapons and bowed to the two spirits. Scourgeis's mouth hit the floor as his apprentice was paying respect to two men that he had never seen. He then turned to face his master and re-ignited the weapons and moved against the dark lord. The shorter man began playing with the now so called dark lord. He was shocking him with lightning as the other man was throwing metal cases and robot parts at him. It was three on one and he was getting tired. Darth Calous spun his staffs faster and faster over the dark master's head and around the apprentice's body while the two men were playing around with him. One with lightning balls into his back side and the other throwing scrap at him. The three overwhelmed him at an incredible rate that Calous tossed one staff at the taller man who stood nearby and caught the lightsaber as his student sent his blade into the dark lord's left elbow and cutting his arm off. Darth Scourgeis screamed as the three men laughed. The former apprentice spun around and swiped the weapon across his chest and through his other arm, dropping him to his knees.

The dark lord was battered and burned all over his body. The two men finally removed their hoods to reveal two sith lords that he had only read about.

"Darth Bruticus and Lord Scin." was all he could say.

"You're a worthless crybaby that disgraces the name of Sith and we were happy to return from the dead to your apprentice's side to help him weaken you from true lords of the sith!"

A robot entered the hangar operating a small crane and grabbed the worthless man. The three sith followed as they went through the base to the foundry. There they entered the casting plant and stood above one of the large crucibles. The robot set him down as Darth Calous picked the traitor up and dropped him into the molten metal killing him instantly. Later in the war room the three men met to discuss the upcoming war.

"Go back to the palace and act as the grand master jedi. Lord Scin and I will watch over you as the new dark lord of the Sith is now the chancellor and the emperor as well. You have made the ancient Sith proud." Darth Bruticus said bowing to Calous and to his friend who left to join the sith preparing for war. Darth Calous left the planet and entered hyperspace. Darth Bruticus smiled and nodded.

"All of that work for nothing Darth Scourgeis, nothing but a worthless crybaby!"

The supreme sith master ordered a robot out of the base and climbed into a tank waiting for the attack from the jedi in the morning while the two ancient Sith lords disappeared in the desert sand of Korriban.


End file.
